La inocencia de Egipto
by MagiDunkelheit
Summary: El pueblo de Egipto está sumido en las sombras y solo hay una esperanza.Pero,¿qué pasa cuando esa esperanza es corrompida por la oscuridad?YamixYugi [Completo]
1. La esperanza de un pueblo

**La inocencia de Egipto**

**Capítulo 1: La esperanza de un pueblo**

**Disclaimer: **Yugioh no me pertenece, ni ninguno de sus personajes.

Era una noche oscura y fría en la ciudad del Nilo. Una de esas noches en que no se ve ni un alma vagando por las calles de piedra de tan magnífica ciudad, que por desgracia se encuentra sumida en las sombras. Es extraño que una ciudad que fue tan próspera en el pasado, este ahora en la peor de las pobrezas. Aquel imperio que todos conocían desapareció para dar paso a una penumbra infinita que acabó con la felicidad de todo un pueblo. La plaga de Seth volvió del desierto para cobrar su venganza milenaria. Los dioses solo podían mirar con tristeza y melancolía cómo su creación era destruida por la oscuridad eterna.

Un grito rompió el silencio, seguido de llantos agudos los cuales solo podían pertenecer a una criatura de corta edad, un niño. Era fácil saber de donde provenían, ya que era lo único que se escuchaba en ese momento. Los llantos y gritos provenían del palacio, que seguía siendo el mismo de siempre pero había perdido la majestuosidad que tanto lo caracterizaba.

-¡Papá, por favor, ya no más papito!- gritó el chico desesperadamente. Por su aspecto se podría deducir que era un niño de unos 5 ó 6 años. Aunque su estado no se veía nada bien; su pequeño cuerpo estaba cubierto de sangre, la cual provenía de las múltiples heridas que había recibido.

-¡Maldito mocoso! Cuántas veces te he dicho que un faraón no se inclina ante nadie? Nunca haces nada bien, pero te daré una lección que no olvidarás.- exclamó el hombre mientras levantaba el látigo y lo dejaba caer sobre el pequeño de un solo golpe.

-¡AHHHH!- gritó el chico presa del insoportable dolor que estaba sintiendo. –¡Papi, papito ya basta, me duele!- se quejó mientras cientos de lágrimas caían de sus ojos, aunque eso solo le producía más dolor ya que las lágrimas, al hacer contacto con las heridas en su rostro, causaban que estas le ardieran. Pero ciertamente, el llorar, era algo que no podía evitar. –"Me siento tan solo. ¿Por qué nadie me quiere? Qué hice mal?"- se preguntaba una y otra vez, pero por más que tratara, nunca podía encontrar la respuesta.

De pronto, sintió como su padre lo levantaba bruscamente del suelo y lo empujaba haciéndolo caer de espaldas en la cama que estaba detrás de él. El pequeño solo cerró sus ojos mientras nuevas lágrimas resbalaban por su rostro. Él sabía lo que venía y ciertamente era lo peor de todo, aun peor que el látigo.

-Papi, por favor, no lo hagas. ¡Por piedad papito no sigas!- suplicó, pero ni aun así conmovió a su padre, quien solo avanzó hacia él mientras se quitaba su túnica. De nuevo, el niño cerró los ojos, no queriendo ver la desnudez de su padre. –Papito detente, por favor.- suplicó una vez más sin obtener resultados.

El hombre tomó la mano del chico y la llevó hasta su miembro. El pequeño entendió lo que su padre quería que hiciera… y lo hizo. Después de todo él sabía que era lo mejor, no quería que su padre se enojara y lo castigara aun peor. Mientras masturbaba a su padre, este se deshacía de las prendas que llevaba su hijo, dejándolo en la misma condición que él.

-Aww- gimió el hombre al sentir las manos temblorosas e inexpertas de su hijo acariciarlo. –Más rápido- ordenó y el pequeño obedeció moviendo sus manos rápidamente de arriba abajo mientras sentía como la erección de su padre iba creciendo. Las lágrimas no habían dejado de caer de sus ojos y el dolor no había cesado, al contrario, cada vez era peor. –AWWW- con un último gemido, el hombre derramó su esencia en el pecho y las manos del niño. –Bien hecho, mi esclavo, pero esto apenas ha comenzado.- El chico solo cerró sus ojos fuertemente. –"¡Maldito, maldito! Lo odio!- pensó. Esta era la primera vez que sentía lo que era el odio, y por alguna razón… le gustaba.

Pero sin saberlo, todo su pueblo había depositado todas sus esperanzas en él, en este niño que había sido violado una y otra vez, por nadie más que su propio padre. Pero el pueblo confiaba en él, porque él era la esperanza de Egipto…

Él era Yami, el príncipe de Egipto.

--------------------------------

Magi: bueno, aquí está el primer capítulo de mi primer fic. Espero que les haya gustado. Ustedes deciden si lo continúo o no.

Bueno eso es todo por ahora. Nos vemos después.

Matta ne


	2. Un nuevo esclavo

**La inocencia de Egipto**

**Capítulo 2: Un nuevo esclavo**

**Disclaimer: **Yugioh no me pertenece, ni ninguno de sus personajes

Cinco años habían pasado ya desde que el príncipe Yami subió trono. La economía de Egipto había mejorado notablemente. Si continuaba así, el país podría convertirse de nuevo en el gran imperio que fue en el pasado. Pero aun así nadie sonreía, al contrario, el semblante de tristeza no había abandonado sus rostros. Para ellos todo seguía igual; las sombras que habían cubierto la ciudad no habían desaparecido. El ambiente seguía siendo frío y tenebroso, definitivamente era como estar en una ciudad muerta.

El príncipe Yami resultó ser un tirano igual o peor que su padre. Era cruel y desalmado con todos los que le rodeaban, especialmente con los esclavos.

------------------------------------------

-Mi señor faraón. El rey de Nubia le envía sus más cordiales saludos y le desea muchas felicidades en su decimoctavo cumpleaños.- Yami, ya harto de tanta presentación, solo asintió. Si había algo que odiaba era tener que oír a un montón de viejos rancios hablar sobre asuntos del estado, pero lo peor era que ahora también tendría que oírlos dar presentaciones en su cumpleaños! –"Demonios¿por qué no pueden ser mujeres jóvenes y hermosas las que hagan las malditas presentaciones? Eso sería tan placentero!"- pensó mientras que una sádica sonrisa se formaba en sus labios.

-…y le manda este presente como muestra de su gratitud- finalizó el hombre haciéndose a un lado para que el faraón pudiera ver su obsequio.

Yami abrió sus ojos en impresión al ver lo que era. Por su aspecto parecía un niño de 11 o 13 años que además tenía una curiosa semejanza física con el soberano. De hecho era como ver a Yami cuando tenía 10 años. La única diferencia estaba en el cabello y en los ojos que, a diferencia de los de Yami, eran de un color amatista y estaban llenos de inocencia. Era como estar frente a un ángel. –"Un ángel… esas malditas criaturas de la luz que no saben hacer otra cosa más que andar por ahí diciéndole a todos que aun hay esperanza…La esperanza no existe, son solo ideas estúpidas que el hombre ha inventado para pintar las cosas de un color diferente."- pensó mientras sentía como la rabia iba creciendo en su pecho.

Esperanza? Él siempre tuvo esperanza cuando era un niño débil e inocente. Siempre tuvo la fe de que todo cambiaría y de que sería feliz y amado. Pero solo eran estupideces… la fe y la esperanza no existen, solo sirven para engañar a los débiles… pero él no era débil, tal vez antes lo fue pero ya no, nunca más.

Por otra parte, el pequeño esclavo estaba más que aterrado. Había escuchado los rumores sobre el faraón Yami y ciertamente no eran nada buenos. Primero, había oído sobre la crueldad del joven; se decía que no tenía sentimientos. Pero por alguna razón, él no podía encontrar crueldad o maldad en los ojos del faraón, al contrario, lo único que podía ver en esos ojos era una profunda tristeza. –"No lo entiendo, había oído que el faraón era frío y cruel pero… más bien parece una persona amable y cariñosa"- pensó mientras miraba detenidamente a su futuro amo.

-Señor, qué quiere que hagamos con el chico?- preguntó uno de los sirvientes.

-Llévenselo y enciérrenlo en uno de los calabozos. Me encargaré de él después.- respondió el faraón mirando a su nuevo esclavo con odio. El chico no dijo nada, solo dejó que lo llevaran a donde su amo había dicho. –"Pero… tal vez me haya equivocado"- fue su último pensamiento.

---------------------------------------

Más tarde ese día, Yami caminaba tranquilamente hacia los calabozos. En todo el día no había dejado de pensar en el pequeño esclavo que le había mandado el rey de Nubia. La inocencia del chico hacía que su corazón se llenara de ira. –"Nadie puede ser tan inocente y puro, ni siquiera un niño, todos los demás aprovecharían esto para beneficiarse. Todas las personas son iguales, solo piensan en ellas mismas y en su bienestar. La amistad no existe, ni tampoco el amor. Creer en ellos solo nos hace más débiles y vulnerables. El único que triunfa es el que no tiene sentimientos "- se dijo. Fue entonces cuando se dio cuenta de que ya había llegado. Frente a él, se encontraba una celda, en su interior se encontraba el chico de ojos amatista, con las piernas pegadas al pecho mientras que su cabeza descansaba en ellas.

Lentamente, el faraón abrió la cerradura y entró. El pequeño, al escuchar el ruido, alzó su cabeza encontrando sus ojos con los de Yami. –"Son realmente hermosos"- pensó mientras miraba los ojos carmesí del otro. En verdad eran hermosos, vivos como la sangre; aunque les faltaba ese brillo especial que solo la felicidad puede dar. Estaba triste, él lo veía muy bien. Detrás de esos ojos fríos como el hielo se encontraba un alma que anhelaba ser amada, aunque en verdad no conociera que era ese sentimiento. Esa crueldad que demostraba solo era un escudo.

-Cuál es tu nombre?- le preguntó al chico.

-Yugi, señor-respondió el aludido, mientras bajaba su cabeza en señal de respeto. El faraón lo siguió mirando con odio reflejado en sus ojos de fuego. Sacó el látigo que traía consigo. Yugi solo cerró sus ojos. Él sabía lo que venía, y estaba preparado. –"Solo serán unos cuantos latigazos y palabras ofensivas, nada más. Estoy seguro de que el faraón ni siquiera va a tocarme"- se dijo.

Y así fue, Yugi fue azotado hasta quedar inconsciente. Pero el faraón nunca lo tocó.


	3. El pasado de Yami

**La inocencia de Egipto**

**Capítulo 3: El pasado de Yami**

**Disclaimer: **Yugioh no me pertenece, tampoco sus personajes

Yugi abrió sus ojos lentamente, un gemido de dolor escapó de su boca al sentir un insoportable dolor en todo su cuerpo. Aunque era natural, después de todo no estaba acostumbrado a los azotes. –"Pues tendré que acostumbrarme porque viviré así por mucho tiempo"- se dijo. De pronto, recordó un detalle que había olvidado por completo. Antes de caer inconsciente, pudo notar cicatrices en el rostro del faraón y también en sus brazos aunque los brazaletes que usaba en ese momento tapaban la mayoría de ellas. –"Cicatrices? Por qué el faraón tendría cicatrices?"- se preguntó.

Un sonido metálico sacó a Yugi de sus pensamientos. Al levantar su mirada se dio cuenta de que el sonido lo había producido la puerta de su celda al abrirse. Pero, quien la había abierto?

-Buenos días joven- saludó una voz femenina. La voz pertenecía a una joven de unos 25 años de edad con cabello negro como el carbón y ojos azules, su piel era morena como la de todos los egipcios y estaba cubierta en su mayoría por un vestido de color blanco mientras que un cinturón de oro adornaba su cintura. De su cuello colgaba un collar dorado, también de oro, que tenía grabado el ojo de Horus que era el símbolo de la realeza egipcia.

-Quien es usted?- preguntó Yugi

-Mi nombre es Ishizu… vengo a curar tus heridas- respondió mientras se acercaba al chico y sacaba vendas y ungüentos de su bolso. -Esto te va a doler un poco- advirtió antes de aplicar el ungüento en las heridas de Yugi. Y efectivamente, un pequeño gemido de dolor salió de la boca del chico. Ahora sus heridas no solo le dolían, también le ardían. Sentía como si alguien estuviera quemándolo con un fuego ardiente. Pero poco a poco, el doler fue pasando.

-Ya está, ahora estarás mejor- comentó la mujer con una sonrisa.

-Muchas gracias señorita- agradeció Yugi respetuosamente. –Antes de que se vaya, podría preguntarle algo?-

-Por supuesto, lo que quieras- respondió mientrasmiraba expectante a Yugi.

-Por qué el faraón se comporta así?- preguntó. Ishizu suspiró, en verdad no quería hablar de eso pero después de todo Yugi tenía derecho a saberlo.

-Pues, verás, Yami tuvo una infancia muy difícil. Su madre murió dos meses después de su nacimiento y su padre… su padre no era el mejor ejemplo que alguien pudiera tener. Supongo que ya habrás oído hablar de él, verdad?- Yugi solo asintió. –Bueno, Yami inició su educación como faraón desde los 4 años… era apenas un bebé. Pero su padre era muy estricto con él y su forma de castigarlo era muy violenta. Yami no era el que tú conoces ahora. Él era tierno, cariñoso, inocente…- En este punto, los ojos de Ishizu ya estaban llenos de lágrimas.-Pero su padre lo castigaba de una manera tan… tan cruel. Ese hombre no tenía corazón…-

-Qué hacía? Cómo lo castigaba?- preguntó Yugi interrumpiéndola.

-De muchas formas Yugi. Algunas veces solo le pegaba o lo encerraba en su habitación. Pero otras veces… lo encerraba en los calabozos, o le pasaba… fuego ardiente por todo su cuerpecito. Aun recuerdo sus gritos… los oigo en mis sueños, esos gritos desgarradores y lo peor de todo era que yo no podía hacer nada… era mi palabra contra la del faraón.- Yugi estaba completamente trastornado. Cómo un padre podría hacerle algo como eso a su propio hijo? –Y cuando ese hombre lo azotaba, oía sus súplicas desde mi habitación…-

-Por eso tienes esas cicatrices, cierto?- Ishizu asintió.

-Sí Yugi, por eso las tiene… Pero un día, un día todo cambió. El odio y el rencor se adueñaron del corazón del príncipe, desde ese entonces nunca lo he visto sonreír. Recuerdo ese día perfectamente, yo tenía 13 años, él apenas 6. Lo encontramos en uno de los calabozos. Todo su cuerpo estaba cubierto de sangre. Cuando lo vi… cuando lo vi pensé que estaba muerto…- Ishizu no pudo continuar, era muy doloroso para ella recordar todo eso.

-Señorita yo… perdone por haberle hecho recordar. Es solo que… necesitaba saber la verdad.- se disculpó Yugi. Él también tenía lágrimas en sus ojos. –"Yo sí tuve una familia que me amara… fue tan doloroso tener que separarme de ellos. Pero que hubiera hecho si ellos me hubieran odiado? No hubiera podido vivir. El amor de la familia es algo tan importante."- pensó mientras que las lágrimas que le habían amenazado caían libremente por su rostro.

-Lo sé Yugi y tenías derecho a saberlo. Lo único que te puedo decir es que desde ese día Yami no ha vuelto a ser el mismo. No sabes lo que daría por verlo sonreír una vez más. Él fue como mi hermano y me duele, me duele verlo así, consumido por la oscuridad; una oscuridad creada por los maltratos de un hombre, un hombre que se hacía llamar padre.-

-Tal vez aun quede tiempo. Nunca es tarde cuando la dicha es buena. Tal vez alguien pueda hacer que el faraón cambie- dijo Yugi intentando animar a Ishizu, y a si mismo.

-Tal vez… Bueno, ya tengo que irme. El deber llama.- le dijo a Yugi secándose sus lágrimas. Este solo asintió mientras veía como Ishizu cerraba la puerta y le dedicaba una última sonrisa, antes de desaparecer por completo.

-------------------------------

Esa noche, Yami estaba de nuevo en los calabozos. Tenía ganas de torturar a su esclavo un poco más; solo eso le daba paz.

-------------------------------

Yugi oyó la puerta de su celda abrirse. Poco a poco se fue incorporando. Cuando ya estaba estable sobre sus dos piernas, dirigió su mirada hacia el faraón, quien ya estaba en frente de él.

Sin pensarlo dos veces, Yugi corrió hacia Yami… y lo abrazó.

---------------------------------

Magi: Bueno aquí termina este capítulo. Espero que les haya gustado.

Primero que todo quiero agradecer a Estrella de Kaleido Star, Neferyami y Yami hikari 01 por sus reviews. En verdad no pensaba continuar con esta historia pero bueno, gracias a sus reviews… aquí estoy.

Y pues no estoy muy segura si voy a utilizar a todos los personajes, pero es muy posible que sí aparezcan Ryou y Bakura, claro que eso sería más adelante. Primero necesito resolver la situación entre Yami y Yugi…

Bueno eso es todo por ahora.

Nos vemos

Matta ne


	4. Sorpresas

**La inocencia de Egipto**

**Capítulo 4: Sorpresas**

Yami estaba más que sorprendido, esta era la primera vez en toda su vida que sentía lo que era ser abrazado. Nunca nadie le había mostrado afecto, solo Ishizu pero eso fue hace muchos años. –"Qué estoy haciendo? No puedo dejar que este esclavo me toque y mucho menos que me abrase"- pensó antes de empujar a Yugi con tanta fuerza que lo hizo caer al suelo.

-No vuelvas a tocarme, está claro?- preguntó amenazante. Pero Yugi hizo caso omiso a lo dicho; se incorporó y abrazó a Yami de nuevo.

-Maldito esclavo, quien te has creído?- El faraón se apartó de Yugi nuevamente, esta vez sin empujarlo, y lo miró a los ojos. –Qué quieres de mí? Para que me abrazaste? Querías conmoverme para que te dejara en libertad?- preguntó Yami.

-Solo quiero que seas feliz… quiero verte sonreír- El faraón abrió sus ojos en impresión. Yugi quería que la persona que lo había lastimado tanto fuera feliz?

-"No puede ser. No puede estar hablando enserio"- pensó mientras miraba a Yugi a los ojos, buscando algo. Pero no encontró nada, solo sinceridad.

-Yami- susurró Yugi caminando nuevamente hacia él, pero Yami se apartó bruscamente y lo miró por una fracción de segundo antes de salir corriendo del lugar.

--------------------------------------

Un nuevo día estaba por comenzar, los rayos de Ra ya se podían divisar en el horizonte.

-Chico despierta- susurró un joven sacudiendo a Yugi ligeramente, provocando que este se despertara.

-Que…qué pasa?- preguntó Yugi en un bostezo. Al abrir sus ojos se encontró con un joven rubio de unos 18 años, quien le estaba sonriendo amigablemente. Además notó que traía un plato con comida en su mano, y en la otra un vaso con agua. –"Eso me recuerda que no he comido nada desde que llegué aquí. Pero que puedo esperar? Después de todo solo soy un esclavo. No creo que me den otra cosa más que pan y agua"- pensó mientras bajaba la mirada. Era tan difícil ser un simple esclavo; soportar todos los insultos y golpes sin siquiera poder defenderse. –"Solo piénsalo Yugi, hay personas más miserables que tú; tal vez no en clase social pero sí en espíritu."- se dijo intentando animarse.

-Vine a traerte esto- habló el joven entregándole la comida a Yugi. Este lo miró sorprendido. –Entiendo que estés sorprendido pero déjame explicarte. Verás, iba de camino hacia los aposentos de mi amo y me encontré con la señorita Ishizu y pues, ella me pidió que te trajera esto. Me dijo que no habías comido nada desde que llegaste aquí. Vaya, si hubiera sido tú no hubiera podido aguantar ni un día sin comer.- Yugi lo miró extrañado. –Bueno es que tengo… una seria ambición con la comida. En otras palabras soy un glotón.- explicó mientras reía un poco, provocando que el otro chico también riera.

-Por cierto, se me olvidó presentarme. Soy Jono, y tú?- le preguntó

-Yugi- respondió el chico con una pequeña sonrisa.

-Yugi eh? Es un nombre muy bonito. Oye, qué esperas para empezar a comer? Y no me digas que no tienes hambre porque ya tienes dos días sin comer. –Yugi, sin más opción, empezó a comer –Wow, cuidado te ahogas- Bromeó Jono al ver al pequeño comer rápidamente, provocando que este se sonrojara. –No tienes por que avergonzarte, es natural que tengas hambre.- le dijo. Yugi asintió y siguió comiendo, esta vez más despacio. En poco tiempo su plato se encontraba vacío.

-Y… cuantos años tienes? Trece?- preguntó Jono.

-No, tengo 16- respondió Yugi antes de tomar el vaso en sus manos y empezar a beber el agua dentro de este. –Aunque sé que no los aparento. Todas las personas creen que soy solo un niño- agregó cuando terminó de tomar el agua.

-Oh, ya veo. Sabes, eres una buena persona, es injusto que tengas un destino tan cruel- el chico lo miró dudoso. Un destino cruel? A qué se refería?

-No entiendo, por qué un destino cruel?-

-Cómo que por qué? Por Ra eres el esclavo del faraón! Y déjame recordarte que el faraón es un monstruo. Mira no más como te tiene!- exclamó mientras señalaba una de las heridas en el rostro de Yugi. –A eso me refiero con un destino cruel. Gracias a Ra que a mí no me tocó vivir algo así porque te juro que…-

-Por qué? Digo, quien es tu amo?- le preguntó Yugi interrumpiéndolo.

-Es el primo del faraón, aunque no creo que lo conozcas, su nombre es Seth. Él no es la persona más risueña del mundo pero por lo menos sonríe de vez en cuando y no me trata mal.- Yugi lo miró sorprendido. Él no sabía que el faraón tenía un primo. Al contrario, más bien creía que toda la familia de Yami ya había fallecido. –Ahora que me acuerdo, tenía que estar en sus aposentos desde hace horas. Lo mejor es que me vaya. Fue un gusto conocerte Yugi, espero que nos volvamos a ver.- le dijo mientras se incorporaba y salía de la celda. –Buena suerte con el faraón.- fue lo último que dijo.

---------------------------------------

Yami estaba en sus aposentos. El suceso ocurrido la noche anterior no había abandonado su mente. –"Maldición, este es el único día libre que tengo en todo el año y lo único que estoy haciendo es pensar en un esclavo!"- se dijo. Pero no importa lo que hiciera, la imagen de Yugi abrazándolo no desaparecía. Es extraño que tener al chico tan cerca lo había hecho sentir tan… bien; tan completo. –Por Ra, que estoy pensando!- exclamó mientras se levantaba de su cama y salía de la habitación.

-Mi faraón- lo llamó Ishizu al verlo salir de sus aposentos.

-Qué quieres ahora Ishizu?- preguntó. Por su tono no parecía muy contento.

-Quiero pedirte permiso para sacar a Yugi de los calabozos, por lo menos por unos días. Eso le haría bien y le ayudaría a recobrar energías.- explicó la sacerdotisa. Yami no dijo nada, solo la siguió mirando. Ishizu tampoco articuló palabra ante el silencio del faraón. Poco a poco, Yami fue apartando su mirada de la de Ishizu y la llevó hasta uno de los balcones cercanos. El paisaje era hermoso; el Nilo, tranquilo y vivaz, corrí a través de su cauce, y las pirámides, un poco más lejanas, se erguían majestuosamente junto con la gigantesca esfinge.

-Te importa mucho ese chico, cierto?- interrogó, rompiendo el silencio que había caído minutos atrás.

-Sí Yami, me importa mucho aunque en verdad no sé por qué- contestó ella. No era mentira lo que acababa de decir, no tenía ni idea por qué se preocupaba tanto por el pequeño esclavo pero había algo diferente en él; algo especial. –"Tal vez él sea el único que pueda cambiar a Yami"- pensó mientras miraba al faraón. –"Como me gustaría ver una sonrisa en tu rostro nuevamente."-

-Sabes, si es cierto lo que dices y en verdad te importa tanto ese esclavo, entonces… te lo regalo. Así podrás cuidarlo y protegerlo como quieres y yo no tendré que interponerme. Haz con él lo que quieras… no me importa.- le dijo mientras se apartaba del lugar, dejando sola a Ishizu.

-Pues debería importarte Yami porque quiérelo o no, ese chico va a representar algo muy importante en tu vida- susurró la joven, el ojo de Horus grabado en su collar emitía un brillo cegador.

----------------------------------------

-Yugi- habló una voz femenina al chico que se encontraba dentro de su celda.

-Señorita Ishizu, que bueno verla otra vez.- respondió el más pequeño acercándose a los barrotes que lo separaban de la joven. –Muchas gracias por la comida… estaba muy rica.- agregó mientras una sonrisa se formaba en sus labios. Ishizu le respondió con otra sonrisa.

-No fue nada, pero no deberías de agradecerme a mí, más bien agradésele a Ryou-

-A Ryou… y ese quien es?- preguntó Yugi.

-Ryou es el cocinero. Y debo decir que en verdad es bueno cocinando pero creo que eso ya lo descubriste, cierto?- Yugi solo asintió. Sus ojos tenían un brillo diferente. Estaba feliz, feliz de tener una amiga tan buena y gentil como la joven que tenía al frente, desde el primer momento que lo vio, aun sin conocerlo, ella se mostró amable con él y eso era algo que no pasaba muy a menudo. Después de todo se supone que nadie puede ser amable con los esclavos.

-Bueno, primero que nada te diré por qué estoy aquí. Pues no sé si pensarás que esto es bueno o malo pero… digamos que el faraón… el faraón ya no es tu amo- Yugi abrió sus ojos en impresión.

-Qué? El faraón ya no es mi amo? Pero entonces, quien lo es?- preguntó

-Yo Yugi- el chico la miró obviamente sorprendido pero inmediatamente sus ojos se llenaron de alegría. Pero solo duró unos minutos antes de que esos ojos se cubrieran con algo que parecía ser tristeza. –Qué pasa Yugi? No estás feliz?- preguntó Ishizu preocupada al ver el cambio tan repentino en el chico.

-Por supuesto que sí pero estaba pensando, esto significa que no volveré a ver a Yami?- preguntó con tristeza. No estaba seguro por que pero quería estar cerca del faraón, es como si la presencia de este lo llenara de paz.

-Claro que volverás a verlo porque me tendrás que acompañar todos los días a la corte y ahí está el faraón.- Los ojos de Yugi se iluminaron de nuevo. No solo volvería a ver a Yami, sino que sería todos los días! –"Un momento… por qué habría de estar feliz de ver al faraón todos los días? Y después de todo lo que ha pasado? No lo entiendo, por qué quiero estar cerca de Yami?"- se preguntó confuso.

-Entonces, que tal si salimos de aquí?- le preguntó mientras abría la celda. Yugi asintió y con un suspiro, dio un paso fuera de la celda. –"Y yo que pensé que estaría aquí por el resto de mi vida"- se dijo mientras sonreía ligeramente.

-Sígueme- Yugi obedeció. Por alguna extraña razón, en todo el camino no dejó de pensar en Yami.

------------------------------------

-Bueno, esta es mi habitación. Ves esa puerta de ahí?- preguntó Ishizu señalando una puerta que se encontraba a un costado. Yugi asintió –Esa da a tu habitación. Debo decirte que no es tan grande como esta pero es muy cómoda.- Nuevamente, el pequeño asintió.

-Muchas gracias señorita Ishizu- la aludida lo miró extrañada.

-Por qué me agradeces?- le preguntó.

-Pues por ser tan gentil conmigo, nunca nadie me había tratado como usted lo ha hecho. Por eso quiero agradecerle.- Ishizu solo sonrió al escuchar esto. –"Es un joven muy respetuoso, además de que me sigue tratando de usted."-

-Está bien. Qué te parece si te vas a dar un baño, necesitas limpiar tus heridas.- ofreció la sacerdotisa obteniendo un gesto afirmativo de parte de Yugi. –Pero ten cuidado al limpiarlas, está bien?-

-Sí, descuide, tendré mucho cuidado- le contestó.

-Eso espero- el chico solo sonrió ante esto. –"Es como mi mamá"- pensó mientras entraba a su nueva habitación.

Ishizu esperó hasta que Yugi entrara por completo a la otra habitación para dejar que una sonrisa traviesa se formara en sus labios. En ese momento pudo oír como alguien tocaba su puerta. –"Justo a tiempo"- se dijo mientras caminaba hacia ella y la abría. Uno de los sirvientes estaba del otro lado.

-Necesitaba algo señorita?- le preguntó el hombre respetuosamente.

-Sí, necesito que le digas al faraón que venga. Dile que es urgente.- el aludido asintió y se alejó rápidamente.

La misma sonrisa traviesa se formó nuevamente en los labios de la sacerdotisa. –"Esto será muy divertido"- pensó mientras caminaba hacia la habitación de Yugi.

-------------------------------------

Yami se encontraba frente a la puerta que daba a los aposentos de Ishizu. –"Y ahora que querrá?"- se preguntó antes de tocar a la puerta un par de veces. Pero nadie respondió. –Demonios!- exclamó abriéndola de un solo golpe. –"No estoy de humor para estar perdiendo el tiempo"- se dijo.

-Ishizu?- preguntó cuando ya estaba adentro.

-Estoy en la otra habitación!- se oyó la voz de la joven resonar en las paredes.

-Y se supone que es urgente- susurró sarcásticamenteel faraón mientras se encaminaba a donde estaba la mujer.

Al entrar, pudo ver a Ishizu, sentada tranquilamente en el borde de la cama.

-Espero que lo que tengas que decirme sea verdaderamente urgente, aunque por tu tranquilidad en verdad no lo creo.- le dijo fríamente el joven. Pero la mujer solo lo miró con una sonrisa. –"No es lo que voy a decir querido Yami, es lo que vas a ver"- pensó mientras escuchaba a Yugi saliendo del agua para luego oír sus pasos los cuales se encaminaban hacia donde ellos estaban.

-Señorita Ishizu, que…- pero Yugi no pudo terminar por que se quedó completamente mudo al ver al faraón frente a él. Pero ese no era el problema; el verdadero problema era que él estaba totalmente descubierto, en otras palabras, estaba desnudo. Después de unos momentos, su mente al fin reaccionó e inmediatamente salió corriendo hacia el baño y al llegar ahí, cerró la puerta de golpe.

-"Oh por Ra, oh por Ra, oh por Ra…"- se repetía una y otra vez en su mente. Su rostro estaba completamente sonrojado. –"No puedo creerlo… yo… el faraón… me vio… completamente desnudo!"- exclamó en su mente. El sonrojo en su rostro incrementándose.

Por otra parte, Yami se había quedado paralizado. Su mirada seguía enfocada en el mismo lugar en donde Yugi había estado segundos atrás. La imagen del pequeño cuerpo totalmente descubierto no había abandonado su mente.

-Faraón?- preguntó Ishizu sonriendo.

Yami salió de la parálisis al oír la voz de su sacerdotisa. –Yo creo que mejor debería de… de… de retirarme, sí eso, retirarme.- balbuceó el faraón mientras salía de la habitación.

La sonrisa de Ishizu se incrementó. Su plan había dado resultado, un excelente resultado.

---------------------------------

Magi: Bueno aquí termina este capítulo. Espero que haya sido de su agrado.

Quiero agradecer a todos mis reviewers por su apoyo y por sus sugerencias y comentarios.

Bueno creo que eso es todo por ahora. Nos vemos

Ja ne


	5. Nuevos amigos

**La inocencia de Egipto**

**Capítulo 5: Nuevos amigos**

La salida de Ra en el horizonte anunció el comienzo de un nuevo día. Los primeros rayos de luz aparecieron en el cielo despertando a todos los habitantes de la ciudad del Nilo.

Un par de ojos se abrieron lentamente, revelando dos hermosas joyas amatista.

-Buenos días Yugi. Dormiste bien?- interrogó Ishizu

-Sí señorita- contestó el más pequeño. Fue entonces cuando recordó el pequeño suceso ocurrido la noche anterior provocando que se sonrojara profundamente. Ishizu, al ver esto, sonrió. Su plan había resultado mejor de lo que esperaba, ahora Yugi tardaría mucho en olvidar lo sucedido al igual que Yami y eso significaba que ambos tendrían la imagen del otro en sus mentes. –"Es un buen comienzo"- pensó la sacerdotisa.

-Bueno, necesito que te alistes. Recuerda que tenemos que ir a la corte.- Yugi asintió un poco inseguro. No estaba seguro de si quería ver al faraón después del pequeño incidente del día anterior. Pero no estaba en condiciones de negarse. –Te espero afuera, apresúrate.-

-Sí- fue lo único que contestó el chico.

---------------------------------------

-Um… señorita Ishizu?- llamó Yugi mientras asomaba la cabeza por la puerta.

-Sí? Qué pasa?- interrogó la aludida. Aunque ya sabía muy bien que era lo que estaba incomodando al pequeño. Después de todo, esto también era parte de su pequeño plan.

-No hay algo… algo menos revelador?- preguntó el chico abriendo la puerta por completo. Y tenía razón… el traje o mejor dicho el faldellín que tenía era muy revelador, en otras palabras era extremadamente corto. Sus piernas quedaban totalmente descubiertas.

-Tonterías Yugi, el faldellín te queda perfecto. Creo que debes acostumbrarte porque aquí en Egipto tenemos costumbres muy diferentes a las de Nubia.- le dijo. Claro que obviamente ella había planeado todo y había elegido el faldellín más corto que pudo encontrar.

-Pero, no hay trajes completos?-

-Sí los hay pero eso solo lo pueden usar los sacerdotes y el faraón- le respondió ella

-Pero yo he visto que…-

-No te preocupes Yugi. Ahora vamos que se nos está haciendo tarde.- comentó la sacerdotisa interrumpiéndolo. El chico no pudo hacer otra cosa más que asentir. –"Este día va a ser muy largo"- fue lo último que pensó.

En todo el camino ninguno se dirigió la palabra. En verdad no había nada de que hablar además de que Ishizu estaba muy ocupada pensando en su nuevo plan. Claro que Yugi no tenía ni idea de que siquiera existiera un plan.

-Bien, hemos llegado- Habló Ishizu. Yugi suspiró, en verdad se sentía incómodo pero después de todo no había nada que pudiera hacer.

Al entrar pudo notar que todos vestían trajes largos, mejor conocidos como túnicas, y faldellines que llegaban a las rodillas, además de que pudo ver muchas miradas lujuriosas dirigidas hacia él. –Ishizu, creo que…-

-Tranquilízate Yugi, solo tienes que adaptarte, no te preocupes.- interrumpió ella, quien también había notado las miradas poco adecuadas pero había decidido ignorarlas. –"Después de todo nadie le puede hacer daño a Yugi mientras esté conmigo"- pensó.

-Ven Yugi, siéntate aquí- le dijo indicándole que se sentara a sus pies, como los demás esclavos.

-No creo que sea muy conveniente que…- pero no terminó al ver el rostro severo de la mujer. Así que decidió obedecer, claro que al sentarse el faldellín se volvió más revelador aun pero intentó ignorar esto.

Al levantar la mirada pudo ver al faraón, quien estaba sentado en su trono. Continuó mirándolo hasta que sus miradas se encontraron. Inmediatamente, Yugi volvió a ver hacia abajo con un sonrojo cubriendo sus mejillas.

Por otra parte, el faraón no podía quitar su vista del pequeño. Lo miraba de arriba abajo, desde sus piernas, las cuales estaban totalmente descubiertas, hasta su rostro el cual estaba cubierto por un gran sonrojo. –"No lo había notado antes pero ese niño… es muy hermoso… Un momento, hermoso? De donde diablos salió eso?"- fue en ese momento cuando se dio cuenta de que Ishizu lo miraba con una sonrisa juguetona. –"Ishizu, esa bruja… estoy seguro de que ella tiene algo que ver en todo esto"- se dijo.

-Majestad?- preguntó uno de los hombre del consejo. Yami solo lo vio con un gesto interrogativo. –Queremos saber que opina usted sobre esto mi señor-

-Sobre que?-

--------------------------------------

-Bueno Yugi, eso fue todo por hoy. No fue tan malo después de todo cierto?- le interrogó la sacerdotisa.

-No… no fue tan malo- respondió el chico suavemente. –"Por Ra, el faraón sí que es guapo"- pensó mientras se sonrojaba un poco. Ishizu lo notó pero decidió ignorarlo.

-Qué te parece si te presento a algunos chicos; son de tu edad. Tal vez ellos puedan ser tus nuevos amigos.- ofreció. Yugi asintió, la idea de tener amigos le gustaba. –Primero déjame ver si los veo… a sí ahí están. Ryou, Malik vengan acá!- exclamó la joven llamando la atención de los dos jóvenes quienes se acercaron para ver por que los llamaban.

-Mira Yugi, te presento a Ryou y Malik.- dijo mientras señalaba a los jóvenes, los cuales saludaron a Yugi con una amigable sonrisa.

-Mucho gusto- habló el chico respetuosamente.

-Bueno yo los dejo para que platiquen un rato. Yugi no te entretengas mucho, quiero que estés en tu habitación antes de que Ra se oculte.- el aludido solo asintió.

-Oye Yugi, por qué el faldellín tan corto?- preguntó Malik provocando que el joven se sonrojara. –"Ya son más de 10 veces que me sonrojo en este día"- pensó.

-Bueno, es que Ishizu me dijo...-

-Oh, ya entiendo. Aunque eso significa que no eres egipcio, cierto?- interrogó el chico interrumpiendo a Yugi.

-Pues no, soy de Nubia- respondió

-Un momento, de Nubia? Eso quiere decir que eres ese esclavo que le regaló el rey de Nubia al faraón?- preguntó Ryou sorprendido. Si era verdad lo que él decía entonces este era el esclavo del que le había hablado Jono.

-Pues sí, aunque ya no soy esclavo del faraón- ambos chicos lo miraron con gestos interrogativos –no sé como pasó pero solo sé que ahora soy el esclavo de Ishizu… aunque en verdad ella no me trata como uno.- explicó el pequeño.

-Extraño- dijeron los otros dos chicos al mismo tiempo.

-Oye espera, tú eres Ryou, el cocinero?- preguntó Yugi mientras miraba al albino.

-Sí, ese soy yo- contestó el aludido con una sonrisa.

-Pues entoncesquiero agradecerte, por la comida. Supongo que Jono te contó…- Ryou asintió –Bueno quería darte las gracias, en verdad eres un excelente cocinero-

-Un excelente cocinero? Por Ra casi me mata cuando me hizo comer uno de sus "platillos especiales"! Esa cosa ni forma tenía!- exclamó el moreno cruzándose de brazos.

-Ya te dije que en ese tiempo aun no sabía cocinar muy bien…-

-Pero aun así me obligaste a comerme esa cosa!- exclamó Malik interrumpiéndolo.

-Y que me dices tú? Casi me matas con esa espada!- Yugi solo miraba la escena confundido. De qué estaban hablando?

-Eso fue cuando apenas estaba aprendiendo a manejarla, no fue mi culpa que te cruzaras en su camino!- se defendió el otro.

-Eh, chicos?-

-Qué me cruzara en su camino? Por Ra, más bien ella fue la que siguió mi camino por todo el palacio!-

-Chicos?-

-Pero por lo menos YO no intenté asesinar a mi mejor amigo con una comida completamente TOXICA!- remató el moreno.

-Chicos!-

-Que!- exclamaron los dos jóvenes.

-Estoy confundido. De que están hablando?- preguntó Yugi mientras miraba a sus dos nuevos amigos.

-Oh, no te preocupes Yugi, son solo problemas del pasado, verdad Malik?- le preguntó Ryou al moreno con un tono de voz muy amenazante.

-Qué? Digo sí, son solo problemas del pasado- respondió nervioso mientras miraba al albino de reojo. Yugi aun estaba confundido pero decidió que lo mejor era no hacer preguntas. Los otros dos chicos vieron la confusión de Yugi y decidieron hablar.

-Verás, yo soy el capitán del ejército del faraón. A eso se refería Ryou cuando habló de la espada y pues creo que ya sabes a lo que me refería con la comida.- explicó Malik. Yugi aun seguía un poco confundido pero aun así asintió.

-Hey chicos!- exclamó una voz detrás de ellos. Al volverse se encontraron con Jono, quien les estaba sonriendo amigablemente. –Hola Yugi, sabes Seth me contó que ya no eres el esclavo del faraón. Tienes suerte.- El chico lo miró, en verdad no pensaba que eso era suerte pero asintió de todas formas.

-Y bueno que me cuentan ustedes dos?- preguntó el rubio dirigiéndose a Ryou y Malik.

-Nada nuevo- respondió Malik.

-Todo igual- fue la respuesta de Ryou.

-Yugi, espero que no hayas estado con estos dos por mucho tiempo. Te pueden contaminar con su estupidez- le susurró Jono a Yugi.

-Escuché eso Jono!- Exclamó el moreno, mirando al rubio con ira.

-Enserio? Que Ra me proteja! No me hagas daño por favor!- bromeó causando que Yugi riera. Si no hubiera estado desde un principio juraría que Jono estaba hablando enserio. –"Es un buen actor"- pensó el pequeño –"Y un buen amigo"- agregó en su mente.

-Por supuesto que te voy hacer daño. Te cortaré la cabeza con mi espada y me comeré cada una de tus vísceras disfrutando cada una como si fuera la primera.- Yugi dejó de reír –"Esto ya no es gracioso, es asqueroso. Malik es muy sádico."- pensó.

-Y puedo saber con el permiso de quien harás eso?- interrogó una voz la cual pertenecía a un joven de unos 19 años, con ojos azules ycabello castaño. Yugi no lo conocía, aunque por sus vestiduras se notaba que era uno de los sumos sacerdotes.

-Seth, tienes que ayudarme, Malik quiere matarme!- exclamó el rubio mientras se refugiaba en los brazos del joven.

-No te preocupes cachorro. Nadie te hará daño mientras yo esté aquí.- Los ojos de Jono brillaron de felicidad.

-Gracias Seti, por eso te amo- susurró mientras besaba los labios del otro. Yugi abrió sus ojos en impresión al ver esto. No sabía que Jono y Seth fueran pareja… pero bueno, después de todo ni siquiera conocía a Seth.

-Que tal si nos vamos de aquí… antes de que mate a Malik.- Jono asintió, sus ojos seguían brillando de felicidad.

-Seth… como lo odio- habló Malik cuando los dos ya no estaban a la vista.

-Estaba hablando enserio?- preguntó Yugi un poco preocupado, si era así era mejor no meterse con el.

-Por supuesto que no Yugi, estaba bromeando, igual que nosotros. Es solo que él es mucho mejor actor que nosotros- el pequeño suspiró aliviado. Por lo menos ahora podría estar más tranquilo. –"En verdad es un excelente actor… aun mejor que Jono"- pensó.

-Oye Yugi, que no te dijo Ishizu que tenías que estar en tu habitación antes de que Ra se ocultara?- preguntó Malik mientras miraba al chico.

-Sí, por qué?- preguntó el aludido.

-Bueno, porque sino te has dado cuenta… Ra se ocultó hace algunos minutos- Yugi abrió sus ojos en impresión. Era cierto, al ver por una ventana se dio cuenta de que Ra ya no estaba en el cielo.

-Es cierto! Tengo que irme. Fue un gusto conocerlos.- dijo Yugi con una pequeña sonrisa antes de desaparecer por los pasillos.


	6. Aun en la oscuridad hay luz

**La inocencia de Egipto**

**Capítulo 6: Aun en la oscuridad hay luz**

-Disculpe por haber llegado tarde, creo que me entretuve mucho.- se disculpó Yugi. –Señorita Ishizu, se encuentra bien?- preguntó el chico al no obtener respuesta por parte de la sacerdotisa.

-Sí Yugi, no te preocupes.- respondió la joven sin mirar al otro. Su tono de voz era diferente, estaba lleno de tristeza y melancolía.

-Pero, por qué está triste? Acaso hice algo que la molestó o… no sé, que la hizo sentir mal?- interrogó muy preocupado el pequeño. Lo último que quería era ver a Ishizu así por su culpa.

-No Yugi, tú no has hecho nada malo. Yo solo… estaba recordando…- Yugi entendió inmediatamente a que se refería.-"…Yami…"- se dijo mientras bajaba su mirada.

-El pueblo sufre Yugi- el aludido miró a Ishizu confuso. A qué se refería?

-De que habla?- le preguntó

-Tal vez tú no lo hayas notado porque no has salido de aquí. Pero si lo hicieras verías la tristeza y el temor en los ojos de los aldeanos.- contestó la sacerdotisa. Yugi volvió a bajar su mirada.

-Pero por qué? Yo veo que aquí todos son felices- preguntó. Era cierto, mientras estaba en la corte nunca encontró tristeza en ninguno de los presentes, ni tampoco cuando estuvo con Ryou y Malik.

-Es muy diferente- Yugi hizo un gesto interrogativo –La relación entre un pueblo y su rey es muy diferente a la de nosotros con él. El pueblo está totalmente ligado al faraón, si él sufre, ellos también comparten su tristeza. En este caso, todo el pueblo está triste al ver el comportamiento de su líder y el temor vive en sus corazones. Su esperanza se ha convertido en su peor pesadilla.-

-Entiendo- susurró el chico. –"Esto no se trata de riquezas o economía, es algo mucho más serio"- pensó.

-Pero aun en la oscuridad hay luz. El corazón de Yami guarda una luz tan grande que tuvo que ser sellada por las sombras mismas. Pero esa luz aun vive y espera pacientemente a que alguien rompa el sello y la libere. La pregunta es, quien será ese alguien?- peguntó mientras miraba a Yugi fijamente.

-Puede ser que ese alguien… esté más cerca de lo que crees.- comentó el chico.

-Puede ser… pero no puedo estar completamente segura. Solo espero que ese momento llegue pronto, no sabes como deseo oír a Yami riendo. Ya son 12 años desde la última vez que oí su risa.- dijo la mujer obteniendo una triste sonrisa por parte de Yugi. En ese momento pudieron escuchar como alguien tocaba la puerta, Ishizu se levantó y le indicó a Yugi que la acompañara. El chico obedeció.

-Sí? Qué se te ofrece?- preguntó la sacerdotisa al hombre que había tocado a su puerta.

-El faraón solicita tu presencia en sus aposentos- Ishizu suspiró y asintió.

-Gracias por avisarme, ya puedes retirarte.- el hombre asintió y se alejó por los pasillos.

-Bueno, creo que lo mejor es que vaya a mi habitación.- dijo el pequeño

-No Yugi, tú vendrás conmigo- el aludido la miró sorprendido pero asintió. –Quieres cambiar de faldellín?- le preguntó pero Yugi negó con su cabeza.

-Así está bien- contestó luego con una pequeña sonrisa. Ishizu también sonrió.

--------------------------------------------

-Ishizu, por fin llegas. Necesito que…- Pero Yami no pudo terminar al ver al pequeño ángel que venía detrás de la sacerdotisa. Yugi, al sentir la mirada del faraón sobre él no pudo evitar sonrojarse. –"Y esta es la undécima vez que me sonrojo en este día"- pensó.

Por otra parte, Ishizu miraba la escena con una sonrisa. Podía ver claramente como Yami observaba a Yugi desde su cabeza hasta sus pies pero lo más resaltante era que el faraón no miraba al pequeño con malicia ni con lujuria, más bien lo miraba con admiración y… cariño? No estaba muy segura de si era cariño o no pero aun así estaba feliz. –"Tal vez Yugi sea quien cambie a el faraón… No puedo creerlo, después de todo lo que ha pasado aun puedo ver inocencia en Yami, tal vez no sea mucha, pero aun así sigue siendo la inocencia de Egipto"-

-Bueno Ishizu, si ya terminaste de verme como si fuera un espécimen raro entonces me gustaría decirte la razón por la que te mandé a llamar- habló el faraón sacando a la mujer de sus pensamientos. Sin poder hacer otra cosa, Ishizu asintió.

Mientras tanto, Yugi seguía mirando a Yami. Un semblante de tristeza inundó su rostro al ver una de las cicatrices en el rostro del joven. –"Debe de haber sufrido mucho. Como quisiera poder abrazarlo y hacerlo olvidar todo lo que le ha pasado"- Yugi siguió perdido en sus pensamientos hasta que notó que Ishizu se acercaba hacia él.

-Voy a salir un momento. Espérame aquí- Antes de que el chico pudiera protestar, Ishizu ya estaba cerrando la puerta, dejándolos solos. Yugi se quedó donde estaba, podía sentir la miraba del faraón a sus espaldas.

Yami no podía quitar su mirada del pequeño cuerpo en frente suyo. Sus ojos trazaron un camino desde las piernas del chico hasta su espalda, en donde el faraón notó miles de cicatrices. No pudo evitar el sentimiento de culpa que inundó su pecho al ver las heridas del otro. -"Esas cicatrices las tiene… por mi culpa."- pensó tristemente. Pero inmediatamente se dio cuenta de los que hacía y su rostro se volvió frío y severo de nuevo. –"No puedo mostrarme débil ante nadie y menos frente a un esclavo. Y este extraño sentimiento que siento cuando miro a ese chico… no es nada, es una tontería. Tal vez sea solo lástima."- se dijo mirando al otro chico fijamente.

Lentamente, Yugi se dio la vuelta y quedó frente al faraón. Lo miró por unos segundos antes de sonreírle. –"Por qué me está sonriendo? Acaso no me odia? Pero como después de todo lo que le hice?"- pensó Yami.

-Yo creo que mejor… me retiro- dijo el pequeño mientras avanzaba hacia la puerta.

-No creo que eso sea una buena idea- Yugi se detuvo –Ishizu me dijo que no te dejara salir… no quiere que nada malo te pase y aunque tu presencia me incomoda y molesta, debo cumplir.- habló el joven fríamente.

Yugi por otra parte, tenía lágrimas en sus ojos. No sabía por que pero le dolía, le dolía que Yami fuera tan frío con él y le hablara de una manera tan cruel. –"Qué es este sentimiento dentro de mí? Nunca antes había sentido algo parecido. Quiero acercarme a Yami y abrazarlo como nunca nadie lo ha hecho… pero, por qué?"- se preguntó el pequeño, confundido.

Yami vio las lágrimas del chico y una tremenda opresión cubrió su pecho. -"Tal vez estoy siendo muy cruel con él… Pero que estoy pensando, por supuesto que debo ser cruel, es solo un esclavo, un esclavo por Ra!"-

-Lo siento- habló el pequeño sacando a Yami de sus pensamientos.

-De que hablas?-

-Lo siento… por llorar. Soy un chico muy débil y por cualquier cosa lloro. Perdone si eso le molesta.- se disculpó Yugi mientras miraba al piso como cualquier esclavo. –Aunque se supone que los esclavos no tienen sentimientos… o mejor dicho, no tienen el derecho de tenerlos…pero bueno después de todo nosotros no somos nadie, solo basura; seres despreciables.- susurró. Yami solo lo miró con sorpresa, nunca había escuchado hablar a alguien de esa forma sobre ellos mismos. –"Por Ra, este chico tiene el autoestima en el suelo"- pensó. Pero qué podía esperar? Este chico había sido un esclavo toda su vida. –"Ya me imagino cuantos insultos ha tenido que soportar… ahora que lo pienso, yo también lo he insultado…"-

**Flash back**

-Eres despreciable! La peor mugre de todas! No sirves para nada, no eres nadie!- exclamó el faraón mientras dejaba caer el látigo que tenía en su mano sobre Yugi, quien no hizo sonido alguno ya que hasta su garganta le dolía después de haber gritado tanto.

-Eres basura, escuchaste? Solo basura!- El chico no dijo nada, solo cerró sus ojos fuertemente.

-Me escuchaste!- preguntó nuevamente, dejando caer el látigo sobre el chico.

-S-sí señor- respondió suavemente el pequeño, mientras que millones de lágrimas rodaban por su rostro, mezclándose con la sangre que había en él.

**Fin del flash back**

-"Como quisiera poder acercarme a él, tomarlo en mis brazos… y rogarle que me perdone, aunque en verdad no lo merezca… No lo entiendo, desde que este chico llegó, me hizo sentir algo que jamás había sentido. Y cuando me abrazó en esa celda, no sé siquiera que fue lo que sentí… fueron tantas emociones mezcladas… nunca creí que alguien pudiera hacerme sentir así. Pero…qué es este sentimiento?"- se preguntó sin dejar de mirar al pequeño frente a él.

-Perdón por el retraso, pero no podía encontrar a Mahado por ninguna parte.- habló Ishizu mientras entraba a la habitación. –Yugi, quiero pedirte un favor-

-Claro, lo que quiera señorita- respondió Yugi respetuosamente.

-Podrías ir a la cocina y traerme algo de comer?- preguntó la sacerdotisa. Yugi asintió y salió del lugar. Ishizu esperó hasta que el chico se fuera por completo para empezar a hablar.

-Ahora que estamos solos Yami, quiero hablar contigo seriamente.- el aludido no dijo nada, solo miró a la joven fríamente.

--------------------------------------

Yugi caminaba tranquilamente hacia la cocina. Ishizu le había enseñado el camino así que no había peligro de perderse. Después de unos minutos, por fin llegó. –"Vaya, este palacio si que es grande."- pensó.

-Hola Yugi, que te trae por aquí?- preguntó Ryou al ver al chico.

-Pues vine porque la señorita Ishizu me pidió que le llevara algo de comer"- explicó Yugi mientras sonreía.

-Ya veo, bueno déjame ver… a Ishizu le gusta mucho la fruta, creo que eso estaría bien, no crees? O acaso te pidió la cena?- preguntó

-Solo me dijo que le llevara algo de comer- respondió el pequeño.

-Entonces creo que la fruta estaría bien- Yugi hizo un gesto afirmativo y esperó a que Ryou trajera las frutas.

-Aquí están. Espero que eso sea lo que Ishizu quiere, de lo contrario tendrás que venir de nuevo.- le dijo sonriendo.

-Gracias Ryou, nos vemos- se despidió mientras se alejaba.

-"Espero que esto sea lo que ella quiere. La próxima vez tendré que preguntarle antes, aunque Ryou dijo que a Ishizu le gusta mucho la fruta, creo que entonces no hay problema"- pensó el chico. Fue entonces cuando oyó gritos, que aparentemente venían de la habitación del faraón. Al parecer, Ishizu y Yami estaban peleando.

Lentamente, Yugi se acercó a la puerta para escuchar claramente que era lo que decían.

-Por qué lo niegas? Crees que no me he dado cuenta!- exclamó una voz femenina la cual pertenecía a la sacerdotisa.

-No sé de que hablas!- respondió el faraón

-Por Ra Yami! Ya deja de negarlo, tú sabes muy bien de que hablo!-

-No lo sé, no tengo la menor idea que es lo que quieres decir!- exclamó Yami enfurecido.

Yugi estaba confundido. –"De que hablan? Por qué están peleando?"- se preguntó el pequeño sin poder encontrar una respuesta. Mientras tanto, los gritos continuaban.

-Deja de mentir Yami! Yo sé que hay alguien especial! Alguien te ha hecho sentir lo que jamás habías sentido!- Yugi abrió sus ojos en impresión. Alguien especial? De pronto, los gritos cesaron, y Yugi tuvo que acercarse más para poder oír lo que decían.

-Tienes razón… no quería admitirlo pero es cierto. Hay alguien especial, y me ha hecho sentir diferente, algo que nunca había sentido.- Los ojos de Yugi se llenaron de lágrimas. Había alguien especial en la vida de Yami, y no era él. En ese momento pudo sentir como su corazón se partía en mil pedazos. Sin importarle nada, soltó la bandeja que traía en sus manos y salió corriendo del lugar.

----------------------------------------

Ishizu oyó como algo metálico se estrellaba contra el suelo. –No, Yugi!- exclamó mientras salía de la habitación solo para encontrarse con que no había nadie, solo una bandeja en el suelo con frutas esparcidas alrededor. –Yugi- susurró. Esto no lo había planeado. Había mandado a Yugi a traerle algo de comer para que no oyera su conversación con Yami. Pero al parecer no resultó y ahora el chico había malinterpretado todo.

-Qué pasó aquí?- preguntó Yami al ver el montón de frutas en el suelo.

-Rápido Yami, tenemos que encontrar a Yugi antes de que cometa una locura!- exclamó Ishizu mientras se retiraba rápidamente.

-Y que te hace pensar que yo voy a buscarlo? No me interesa- Ishizu paró en seco al oír este comentario.

-Te interesa y mucho. Yo sé que la persona especial de la que hablaste es Yugi y si quieres saber que es ese sentimiento tan extraño en ti entonces te lo diré, no quería hacerlo pero no me dejas opción. Ese sentimiento se llama amor. Tú estas enamorado de Yugi.- declaró la sacerdotisa antes de retirarse por completo.

Yami, sin embargo, no se movió. Estaba completamente sorprendido. Amor? Eso era lo que sentía? Amor por Yugi? De pronto y sin pensarlo dos veces, empezó a correr en la dirección contraria a la que Ishizu había ido.

Tenía que encontrar a Yugi, y tenía que encontrarlo pronto.

----------------------------------------------

Yugi estaba completamente destrozado. Ahora entendía perfectamente que era lo que sentía. Era amor. Estaba enamorado de Yami, de la persona que lo había lastimado como nadie lo había hecho. –"Cómo no me di cuenta antes?"- se preguntó. Fue en ese momento cuando recordó que su madre ya le había hablado del amor, hace mucho tiempo…

**Flash Back**

-Mamá, qué es el amor?- preguntó un niño de unos 5 años.

-El amor Yugi, es cuando te preocupas por alguien, más que por ti mismo. Cuando estás dispuesto a dar tu vida por esa persona. Cuando sientes que lo más importante es él o ella y que todo tu mundo gira alrededor de ese ser.Cuando amas a alguien es cuando estás dispuesto a compartir tú vida con esa persona, sin importar lo que pase. Quieres que esa persona sea feliz, porque eso es lo único que te puede hacer feliz a ti; y cuando llora o sufre, sientes que tu mundo se derrumba. El amor es lo más importante en esta vida Yugi y el amar a alguien es lo más maravilloso que te pueda pasar. Aunque el amor también es sufrimiento, recuerda eso.

-Pero, cómo puede ser maravilloso si es sufrimiento?- preguntó incrédulo el pequeño.

-Porque es el único sufrimiento que vale la pena…-

**Fin del flash back**

-"Antes no entendía que era lo que mamá había dicho, pero ahora lo hago. Y tenía razón, el amor es lo más maravilloso de todo. Pero mi mamá nunca me habló del amor imposible."- pensó Yugi mientras miraba hacia abajo. Estaba subido en uno de los balcones del palacio, a miles de metros de altura, un paso en falso y caería. Pero ya no importaba, no importaba nada.

--------------------------------------

Yami caminaba rápidamente por los pasillos del palacio. Todo lo que ocupaba su mente era el pequeño esclavo de hermosos ojos amatista. –"Tengo que encontrarlo"- se dijo. Fue entonces cuando oyó un llanto, el cual provenían de una habitación a su derecha. –"Yugi, tiene que ser él"-pensó abriendo la puerta de golpe.

-Yugi!- exclamó. El aludido se dio la vuelta, completamente sorprendido. Pero al darla, su pie resbaló haciéndolo caer a una muerte segura.


	7. La luz despierta

**La inocencia de Egipto**

**Capítulo 7: La luz despierta**

-No Yugi!- exclamó Yami mientras corría hacia el balcón, logrando alcanzar la mano del chico.

-Suéltame!- exclamó el pequeño.

-Y dejar que mueras? No gracias, no quiero ser el culpable de tu muerte. Por mí puedes matarte si quieres, no me importa pero la próxima vez busca un lugar en donde no te vea!- contestó el faraón. –Ahora dame tu otra mano- le dijo al chico quien solo negó con su cabeza. –Maldición mocoso que me des tu mano!- Nuevamente, Yugi se negó.

-Solo suéltame. No serás el culpable de nada, solo… suéltame.- susurró mirando a Yami a los ojos.

-Olvídalo, no pienso soltarte. No te lastimaré de nuevo.- habló el mayor con decisión. –Ahora dame tu mano, es una orden!- agregó con autoridad.

-Pues esta será la primera vez que desobedezca una orden del faraón.- respondió el otro.

-Yugi, por favor, dame tu mano- susurró Yami desesperado al sentir que ya no podría sostener al chico por más tiempo. Yugi miró al faraón sorprendido, pero se sorprendió más al notar lágrimas en los ojos del otro. –"Debe ser mi imaginación"- se dijo.

-Yugi- susurró el faraón nuevamente. Yugi lo miró y asintiendo extendió su brazo. Yami tomó su mano y lo jaló con fuerza hacia adentro. Los dos cayeron al piso por el impulso.

Inmediatamente, Yugi se aferró a Yami y empezó a llorar. El faraón, sin saber realmente que hacer, rodeó al pequeño con sus brazos y permitió que este llorara en su pecho, hasta quedar completamente dormido.

----------------------------------

-Por Ra, Yugi! Qué le pasó?- preguntó Ishizu muy preocupada al ver al pequeño en los brazos del faraón.

-Tienes que cuidar mejor tus pertenencias Ishizu. No vaya a ser que un día las pierdas para siempre.- habló Yami ignorando la pregunta de la sacerdotisa mientras acostaba a Yugi en la cama de Ishizu.

-Hablas de él como si fuera una cosa- comentó ella.

-Y no lo es?- preguntó el joven mirándola seriamente.

-Por supuesto que no. No lo entiendo, por qué cambiaste tanto Yami? No eres el de antes…-

-El Yami que conocías ya no existe!- exclamó el faraón interrumpiéndola.

-No digas eso, yo sé que aun hay luz en ti.- habló Ishizu

-Deja de decir tonterías.-

-No Yami, no son tonterías, al contrario, lo que digo es la pura verdad y tú lo sabes.- declaró la sacerdotisa. El faraón no dijo nada. –Entiéndelo Yami, yo me preocupo por ti. Solo quiero que seas feliz- agregó sinceramente.

-Pues ya no soy un niño y no necesito que estés preocupándote por mi como si fueras mi madre! Tú no eres mi madre Ishizu, no eres nada! Solo una sacerdotisa común y te agradecería que cumplieras con tu trabajo en lugar de estar involucrándote en mi vida! Ya estoy harto de tus sermones y de que me digas que es lo que tengo que hacer y que no. Yo soy el faraón y puedo hacer lo que se me de la gana! Espero que ahora sí hayas entendido!- exclamó Yami.

Ishizu, por otra parte, tenía la mirada baja y varios mechones de cabello caían sobre su rostro tapando sus ojos y escondiendo las lágrimas que caían libremente. –"Ya no hay esperanza. El corazón de Yami ya está completamente perdido. La luz que había en él se ha extinguido para siempre"- se dijo.

-Solo mírate Ishizu, eres patética, ya te pareces a ese niño.- comentó el faraón dirigiendo su mirada hacia Yugi, quien dormía plácidamente. –Maldito esclavo, solo me has dado problemas-

-No hables así de él. Tú lo amas, no lo niegues.- habló Ishizu.

-Puede ser, pero y qué? El amor es para los débiles. Yo no caeré en esa trampa a la que llaman amor.- declaró el joven sin quitar su mirada del pequeño.

-Sí es así como piensas, entonces, por qué ayudaste a Yugi?- interrogó ella.

-No lo sé, tal vez para no tener que oír otro de tus sermones, quien sabe…- respondió.

-Yo sé por que, y tú también. Tenías miedo de perderlo, de no volver a verlo nunca más. Lo amas demasiado como para dejarlo ir así de fácil.- afirmó la sacerdotisa.

-Piensa lo que quieras, no me importa. Ahora si me disculpas, tengo cosas importantes que hacer.- le dijo mientras salía de la habitación.

-"Ra, dame fuerza, ya no sé que hacer."- pensó Ishizu mientras veía a Yami alejarse.

------------------------------------------

Los ojos de Yugi se abrieron lentamente indicando que el pequeño estaba despertando. –"Donde estoy?"- fue lo primero que cruzó por su mente. Al fijarse en sus alrededores se dio cuenta de que estaba en la habitación de Ishizu.

-Buenos días Yugi. Has despertado muy temprano, sabes? Ra aun no ha salido.- se oyó la voz de la sacerdotisa. Pero sin embargo, Yugi noto que esa voz estaba llena de tristeza y desilusión.

-Pasa algo malo señorita?- preguntó Yugi

-No te voy a mentir, sí pasa algo- declaró Ishizu

-Es Yami, verdad?- preguntó el chico sorprendiendo a la joven.

-Cómo lo sabes?- interrogó ella.

-No lo sé, aunque después de todo por quien más podrías estar así?- habló el pequeño dedicándole una pequeña sonrisa a su amiga. Ishizu sonrió tristemente. –No estés triste. Estoy seguro de que Yami cambiará. Después de todo está esa persona especial de la que hablaban anoche. Sea quien sea tiene mucha suerte…- Esta vez, la sonrisa de Ishizu fue de felicidad.

-Yugi, esa persona especial de la que escuchaste… eres tú- el aludido abrió sus ojos en impresión. Él era la persona especial de la que habló el faraón?

-Si es verdad lo que dices entonces… por qué estás triste?- preguntó

-Porque ya estoy perdiendo la fe. Ya no sé si aun hay esperanza para Yami…-

-Por supuesto que la hay!- exclamó el chico. –Yo lo amo Ishizu, lo amo con todo mi corazón. Y haré todo lo que sea posible para hacerlo feliz. Te prometo que volverás a ver al Yami que conociste.- dijo el pequeño con decisión. –"Estoy dispuesto hacer lo que sea con tal de ver feliz a Yami… lo que sea"- se dijo.

-Yugi, hay algo que no sabes sobre Yami. Quería que fuera él quien te dijera esto pero después de haberte oído hablar así, creo que es mejor que lo sepas.- le dijo Ishizu. –Recuerdas la historia que te había contado sobre el pasado de Yami?- Yugi asintió –Verás, aquel día que lo encontramos en esa celda, descubrimos algo que… no habíamos notado antes. Nadie sabe de esto solo Shimon y yo…-

-Shimon?- preguntó Yugi interrumpiéndola

-Es el médico del faraón. Bueno lo que descubrimos fue que… que el padre de Yami lo había…- En este momento, las lágrimas se empezaron hacer presentes en los ojos de la sacerdotisa. –El padre de Yami lo había…lo había violado!- exclamó Ishizu estallando en un llanto amargo. Yugi por otra parte no sabía que hacer, estaba completamente paralizado. –Lo había violado desde hace tiempo y ninguno de nosotros se había dada cuenta. Pero lo peor de todo… fue que lo siguió violando y nosotros no podíamos hacer nada! Era nuestra palabra contra la del faraón.-

-No… no es cierto verdad? A Yami nunca… a Yami nunca le pasó nada como eso, estás mintiendo, tienes que estar mintiendo!- exclamó Yugi mientras lloraba desconsoladamente.

-No Yugi, no miento. Es por eso que Yami no se permite amar. Su padre siempre le decía que todo lo que hacía era por amor… porque lo amaba.- susurró la sacerdotisa.

-Cómo se puede amar a una persona a la que estás violando!- exclamó Yugi –Ese hombre no tenía ni la menor idea de lo que es el amor!-

-Yugi, tienes que calmarte…-

-Como quieres que me calme cuando me acabas de decir que la persona que más amo fue abusada sexualmente por su propio padre!- exclamó el chico mientras se levantaba y caminaba hacia la puerta.

-Yugi, adonde vas?- preguntó Ishizu. Pero Yugi no respondió. –Yugi!- pero era muy tarde, el chico ya se había ido.

-------------------------------------

Yugi caminaba rápidamente por los pasillos del palacio buscando una habitación. Al llegar, se dio cuenta, para su sorpresa y alivio, de que no había guardias cuidando la puerta. Sin pensarlo dos veces, abrió la puerta y entró.

Era la habitación más hermosa que había visto en toda su vida. Ya había estado en ella antes pero nunca la había visto detalladamente. Las paredes estaban forradas en oro puro y tenían grabados de plata. La cama era gigantesca y tenía joyas por doquier. Era hermosa, pero más hermosa era la persona que descansaba en ella.

Yugi se acercó lentamente hacia la figura durmiente de Yami. Una pequeña sonrisa se formó en sus labios al ver las facciones del otro. Era hermoso, realmente hermoso. Verdaderamente era el hijo de los dioses, de eso no había duda. –"Cómo alguien que ha sufrido tanto puede verse tan inocente y puro?"- se preguntó mientras llevaba su mano al rostro del faraón y acariciaba su mejilla. Ahora podía ver claramente todas las cicatrices que cubrían el rostro, pecho y brazos del faraón. –"Cómo puede ser tan hermoso aun con todas esas cicatrices?"- se preguntó.

-Yami… si tan solo me dejaras amarte, te juro que serías tan feliz. No sabes como deseo ver una sonrisa en tu hermoso rostro. Te amo tanto Yami…- habló Yugi sinceramente. –Te amo Yami… solo quiero que sepas eso- agregó.

-Yugi?- llamó Ishizu desde la puerta. –Tenemos que irnos Yugi. Hay que dejar que Yami descanse.- el aludido no dijo nada por unos momentos pero luego asintió. Pero antes de irse, se inclinó y beso la frente de Yami. –Te amo- susurró antes de levantarse y salir junto con Ishizu de la habitación.

Al oír la puerta cerrarse, el faraón abrió sus ojos. Un manto de confusión inundó su rostro. Acaso el amor era algo completamente diferente a lo que él pensaba?

---------------------------------------------

-Estás listo Yugi?- interrogó la sacerdotisa.

-Sí señorita, estoy listo- habló Yugi mientras se acercaba a Ishizu, esta vez luciendo un faldellín que le llegaba a las rodillas. –Ishizu, puedo preguntarte algo?- preguntó el pequeño.

-Por supuesto- respondió ella.

-Usted ya sabía que yo amaba a Yami aun antes de que yo me diera cuenta, cierto? Es por eso que hizo todo aquello.- habló él

-Sí Yugi, yo lo supe desde la primera vez que te vi. Y sí, por eso hice todo lo que hice. Lamento mucho si te hice quedar en ridículo.- se disculpó.

-No se preocupe, le agradezco que haya intentado ayudarme a mi… y a Yami.- comentó Yugi sonriendo. Ishizu asintió.

-Bueno, mejor nos vamos ya, se nos está haciendo tarde.- Yugi asintió. –"Por lo menos veré a Yami de nuevo"- se dijo mientras seguía a la sacerdotisa.

--------------------------------------

-Bueno Yugi, no llegamos tarde- comentó Ishizu mientras sonreía.

-No- susurró el pequeño. Esta vez se sentía más cómodo, después de todo yavestíaun faldellín normal. –"Y si es así entonces, por qué todo el mundo me está viendo tan raro?"- Era cierto, aunque su faldellín ya no era revelador, las miradas lujuriosas no se habían ido.

-Quédate cerca de mí Yugi- habló la sacerdotisa un poco preocupada. En verdad había esperado que las miradas se fueran ahora pero por lo visto se había equivocado. –Ven, siéntate aquí- le indicó al pequeño.

-Ishizu, por qué tan cerca?- preguntó Yugi al notar que estaban muy cerca del faraón.

-Soy una sacerdotisa, eso significa que tengo un puesto de privilegio en la corte que puedo utilizar cuando quiera- explicó ella.

-Ya veo- susurró el chico mientras dirigía su mirada hacia Yami, quien estaba sentado en su trono. –"Por lo menos ahora estaré más cerca de él"- se dijo sonriendo.

Y como si hubiera sentido la mirada del pequeño sobre él, Yami llevó su mirada hasta encontrarse con la de Yugi.

Yugi, al notar la mirada de Yami, le sonrió cariñosamente. El faraón por otra parte se quedó serio pero no dejó de mirar al chico. Estaba muy confundido. –"Yugi parece ser una buena persona… pero, será cierto que me ama? Como puedo saberlo si ni siquiera sé lo que es el amor?"- se preguntó

-Si tan solo me dejaras amarte, te juro que serías tan feliz…- Yami recordó las palabras que había dicho Yugi horas atrás. –"Una oportunidad… permitirme a mí mismo una oportunidad de amar"- pensó mientras separaba su mirada de la de Yugi. –"Qué debo hacer?"-

-Mi señor, si está de acuerdo creo que debemos empezar- habló uno de los hombres del consejo sacando a Yami de sus pensamientos.

-Estoy de acuerdo- respondió el faraón mirando de reojo a Yugi. Por alguna razón, no quería quitar su mirada del pequeño. Y no lo hizo, Yami miró a Yugi todo el tiempo.

------------------------------------

-Quieres esperar a Ryou y Malik o prefieres venir conmigo?- preguntó Ishizu

-Creo que mejor voy a esperarlos- contestó el chico.

-Está bien, entonces nos vemos después. Y recuerda que tienes que estar en tu habitación antes de que Ra se oculte- Yugi asintió

-No se preocupe- comentó –Estaré temprano-

-Bueno entonces quédate aquí y no te muevas, Ryou y Malik deben llegar pronto.- le dijo la sacerdotisa.

-Sí- fue la única respuesta de Yugi. Ishizu le sonrió antes de retirarse. –"Bueno ahora a esperar"- se dijo.

-Yugi- lo llamó una voz a sus espaldas. El aludido no se movió; sabía a quien pertenecía esa voz pero…-Necesito hablar contigo-

-Pasa algo Yami?- preguntó Yugi mientras se volteaba y quedaba frente al faraón. Su corazón estaba latiendo fuertemente. Solo el tener a Yami cerca hacía que su respiración se acelerara.

-Necesito saber por que dijiste que me amabas horas atrás. Supuestamente estaba durmiendo entonces para que necesitas mentir? Se supone que no te estaba oyendo.- habló Yami. Yugi suspiró. –"Parece que oyó todo… y cree que estaba mintiendo"- se dijo

-Lo que dije no es mentira… y te lo dije mientras dormías porque es el único momento en el que te puedo hablar y no quedarme sin aliento.- contestó el chico

-No te creo… qué es el amor para ti?- le preguntó de repente.

-El amor… es cuando estás frente a alguien y al mirarlo a los ojos sientes que te quedas sin aliento. Es cuando quieres cuidar y proteger a una persona sin importar el precio que tengas que pagar. El amor es honestidad, cariño, tolerancia, humildad, respeto… todo eso mezclado se convierte en amor. Y no importa cuando daño te haya hecho esa persona, tú siempre la sigues mirando con cariño porque sabes que no importa lo que pase jamás podrás llegar a odiarla…- habló Yugi mirando a Yami a los ojos –Y cuando lo único que quieres ver en el rostro de esa persona es una sonrisa… eso es amor.- agregó el chico mientras sonreía ligeramente. –Si amas a una persona, jamás la harías sufrir.- Yami no dijo nada.

-"Jamás creí que el amor fuera algo como eso… siempre pensé que el amor era sufrimiento."-

-El amor también es sufrimiento- dijo Yugi como si hubiera leído el pensamiento del faraón. –Pero es el único sufrimiento que vale la pena. Si alguna persona te está lastimando y dice que lo hace por amor es porque en verdad no te ama.- explicó el pequeño. Yami abrió sus ojos en impresión. Acaso Yugi sabía lo de su padre?

-Tú sabes que…-

-Sí Yami… es por eso que te estoy diciendo esto. Ese hombre no te amaba…- El faraón bajó la mirada. –"Siempre lo supe, pero no quería aceptarlo"- se dijo

-Yo te amo Yami y no quiero verte sufrir. Quiero que todo el odio que hay en tu corazón se vaya para siempre… quiero que seas feliz, aunque no sea a mi lado.- Yami alzó su mirada nuevamente y miró al pequeño a los ojos. –"No está mintiendo"- pensó

-Qué harás Yami?- preguntó el chico repentinamente. –Creerás lo que dije o me mandarás a decapitar? Después de todo he roto muchas reglas, cierto? Te miro a los ojos, no me inclino ante ti y te hablo así, de esta manera tan directa.- explicó

-"Nunca haría eso, no me importa cuantas reglas hayas roto"- pensó el faraón

-Qué harás Yami?- preguntó Yugi nuevamente. Pero Yami no respondió. –Faraón?- Esta vez Yami lo miró.

-No me digas así, me gusta que me llames por mi nombre.- Yugi sonrió al oír este comentario.

-Supongo que eso significa que voy a seguir vivito y coleando?- preguntó el pequeño causando que Yami riera… por primera vez en 12 años. –"Por Ra, su risa es hermosa"- pensó el chico.

-Supongo que sí.- contestó el faraón sonriendo. –"Ra, su sonrisa también es hermosa… ahora que lo pienso todo de Yami es hermoso"- se dijo.

-Y… si yo no quiero vivir?- preguntó inocentemente causando que Yami lo mirara, serio.

-Ya te lo había dicho, yo no voy a lastimarte de nuevo.- habló seriamente causando que Yugi riera.

-Solo bromeaba. Por supuesto que quiero vivir, sobretodo ahora.- El faraón lo miró amenazante.

-Entonces me mentiste… y también te burlaste de mí.-

-Sí, no es genial?- preguntó el chico

-Con eso ya son más de 5 reglas que has roto!- exclamó –Yo creo que sí mereces un buen castigo.-

-No! Por favor su majestad, perdóneme! No lo vuelvo hacer.-

-Déjame pensar… no, no te perdono.- Yugi bajó la mirada

-Entonces, cual es el castigo que usará en su humilde siervo?- preguntó de manera inocente.

-No lo sé… aunque estaba pensando en algo como esto!- exclamó el faraón mientras se acercaba a Yugi y lo besaba en los labios. El chico correspondió el beso, sin embargo no pudo evitar las lágrimas de felicidad que cayeron de sus ojos.

-Te amo Yugi- susurró Yami al separarse.

-Y yo a ti Yami- El faraón sonrió al oír esto y se inclinó para besar al chico nuevamente.

Pero sin saberlo, ambos estaban siendo observados. –No dejaré que un esclavo arruine algo que me costó 13 años lograr. Pero me encargaré de desaparecer a ese mocoso y Yami será quien se encargará de eso.- se oyó hablar una voz macabra. Sin embargo, ninguno de los dos chicos la escuchó ya que esa voz… provenía del reino de los muertos.


	8. Amor

**La inocencia de Egipto**

**Capítulo 8: Amor**

Ishizu caminaba rápidamente por los pasillos del palacio. Ra ya se había ocultado minutos atrás haciendo que la preocupación de la sacerdotisa por Yugi creciera.

-Malik, Ryou!- exclamó Ishizu al ver a los dos jóvenes. Los aludidos la miraron y se acercaron.

-Pasa algo señorita?- preguntó Ryou

-Quería saber si habían visto a Yugi. Se supone que debería estar con ustedes- comentó ella aun más preocupada.

-Pues nosotros lo buscamos pero pensamos que había decidido venirse contigo Ishizu- explicó Malik

-Entonces no está con ustedes?-

-No, como dijo Malik, nosotros lo buscamos pero no estaba por ninguna parte- afirmó el joven.

-Ra no puede ser. Me podrían ayudar a buscarlo- preguntó ella

-Claro, pero no te preocupes, de seguro se perdió mientras trataba de encontrar tu habitación; después de todo este lugar es gigante.- le dijo el moreno intentando tranquilizarla. Ishizu asintió. –Bueno, creo que es mejor dividirnos. Así lo encontraremos más rápido-

-Es una buena idea- comentó Ryou. Ishizu asintió nuevamente. Con esto los tres se separaron y empezaron a buscar.

-"Yugi, donde podrá estar… espero que no le haya pasado nada."- se decía Ishizu una y otra vez.

-Sucede algo señorita?- preguntó una voz masculina. Al alzar su vista pudo discernir la figura de uno de los guardias del palacio. –"Tal vez él haya visto a Yugi"- pensó la sacerdotisa.

-Sí, quiero saber si por casualidad has visto a un joven de ojos amatista… y muy parecido al faraón.- explicó

-No hace mucho lo vi con el faraón.- contestó el hombre. Ishizu lo miró sorprendida. –"Yugi está con Yami? Espero que todo esté bien."- se dijo preocupada

-Sabes donde están?- interrogó

-Por lo que pude ver creo que se dirigían a los aposentos del faraón… aunque no estoy seguro ya que lo que vi me dejó muy sorprendido.- Ishizu lo miró confusa. –Verá es que el faraón y ese joven… venían tomados de la mano además de que ambos estaban… sonriendo.- Ishizu abrió sus ojos en impresión. Yami, sonriendo? Tomados de la mano?

-Gracias por la información.- agradeció la joven mientras se retiraba. –"Necesito saber que está pasando".- se dijo acelerando el paso. Minutos después ya se encontraba frente a la habitación del faraón. Pero antes de abrir la puerta, se acercó a ella para poder oír lo que pasaba. Lo que oyó la dejó muy sorprendida; podía oír gemidos dentro de la habitación, pero estos gemidos no eran de dolor ni nada parecido… eran de placer. –"Vaya, Yugi sí que va rápido"- se dijo sonriendo antes de alejarse del lugar.

---------------------------------------

-Ryou- lo llamó la joven mientras se acercaba.

-Ishizu, aun no he encontrado a Yugi…-

-No te preocupes Ryou ya no es necesario buscarlo… ya lo encontré.- le dijo Ishizu. El aludido suspiró aliviado.

-Que bien porque ya estaba empezando a preocuparme.- comentó el joven. –Bueno, voy a buscar a Malik- La sacerdotisa asintió.

-Nos vemos después- le dijo mientras veía a Ryou alejarse.

Mientras tanto, en la habitación del faraón, él y Yugi estaban descansando después de su previa actividad.

-Yami- habló Yugi captando la atención del faraón. –Te gustó?- le preguntó el chico.

-Nunca creí que algo como esto pudiera sentirse… tan bien.- Yugi sonrió al oír esto mientras acariciaba el pecho de su compañero. –Siempre creí que solo era dolor.- El pequeño lo miró por unos momentos antes de hablar.

-Pues parece que estabas equivocado… Te amo tanto Yami y jamás haría algo que te causara dolor.- le dijo sinceramente.

-No lo entiendo, como puedes amarme? Después de todo lo que hice, además de que yo… todas estas cicatrices…- Sin embargo no pudo terminar por el tremendo beso que recibió de parte de Yugi.

-Yami, lo que hiciste antes no me importa y estas cicatrices… estas cicatrices te hacen ver más hermoso.- Yami lo miró confundido. Yugi, por otra parte, solo le sonrió. –Cada una de estas cicatrices simboliza una parte de tu inocencia… eres hermoso Yami, nunca lo dudes.- le dijo Yugi antes de depositar un pequeño beso en la mejilla del faraón.

-Gracias Yugi- susurró Yami. Yugi solo negó con su cabeza, dándole a entender que no tenía nada que agradecer. Después de esto ambos permanecieron en silencio por unos momentos, disfrutando la compañía del otro.

-No sé que haré cuando te cases- comentó Yugi de repente. El faraón lo miró sorprendido.

-Cuando me case? Yo no pienso casarme Yugi, no me importa cuales sean las consecuencias.- afirmó Yami.

-Tienes que hacerlo, Egipto necesita un heredero- habló el chico.

-Pero Seth…-

-Él está con Jono- le interrumpió el chico.

-Yo no quiero casarme. No quiero ser de nadie más que tuyo. Y no intentes hacerme cambiar de opinión.- Yugi suspiró pero no dijo nada, solo abrazó a Yami fuertemente.

-"Como quisiera poder darte un hijo… lástima que eso sea imposible."- pensó Yugi antes de caer en un profundo sueño.

----------------------------------------

-Vaya, que interesante…- habló una voz mientras que su dueño sonreía. –Parece que el pequeño faraón está verdaderamente enamorado… lástima que tenga que intervenir.- agregó mientras miraba a la pareja dormir. –Ya verás Yami, volverás a ser mío como lo has sido durante 18 años.- dijo antes de desaparecer.

-----------------------------------------

-"Es hermoso… nunca había conocido a alguien tan perfecto."- se dijo Yugi mientras miraba a Yami, quien dormía pacíficamente. –"Se ve tan inocente y puro… como un ángel"- pensó. Había estado mirando al faraón dormir desde hace algunas horas, admirando la belleza de su compañero.

-Yugi- susurró Yami en su sueño. –Te amo- El pequeño sonrió.

-Yo también te amo.- susurró el chico mientras acariciaba los mechones rubios del otro.

-Yugi- habló una voz femenina desde la puerta. Era Ishizu, quien miraba la escena con una sonrisa. El pequeño no dijo nada, no quería despertar a Yami. La joven entendió y le guiñó el ojo antes de retirarse silenciosamente.

Yugi dirigió su mirada hacia el balcón que se encontraba al final de la habitación. Los rayos de Ra ya se empezaban a divisar en el lejano horizonte. Pronto, el día daría inicio. –"Egipto sí que es hermoso… definitivamente es la tierra de los dioses. Es como si todo hubiera cambiado junto con Yami. Creo que lo que me había dicho Ishizu era verdad después de todo. Si un rey cambia, todo el pueblo cambia… aun sin saberlo."- pensó el chico con una sonrisa.

-Yugi, aun es temprano, por qué estás despierto?- preguntó Yami mientras abrazaba el pequeño cuerpo de Yugi.

-No es tan temprano como crees… Ra ya está saliendo.- comentó el chico. –No sabía que fueras tan dormilón.-

-No lo soy… acaso no has pensado que tal vez pueda estar cansado después de lo que hicimos ayer? Yo me tenía que mover sabes? No como tú que solo te dejabas llevar a mi ritmo.- Este comentario hizo que un fuerte sonrojo cubriera el rostro del pequeño.

-Por lo menos tú no te despertaste con un fuerte dolor en tu parte trasera… Bueno ya no importa, tenemos que darnos un baño.- dijo Yugi.

-Sabes, se me ocurre una buena idea para quitarte ese dolor, y tiene que ver con el baño. Claro que te puede quitar el dolor por completo o hacerlo más fuerte.- le dijo Yami con una sonrisa divertida.

-Pervertido- le dijo el chico

-No dijiste eso ayer- comentó el faraón.

-Se me ocurre una idea. Que tal si nos damos ese baño y yo te hago sentir este dolor… sería muy placentero para mí. Que dices Yami?- le preguntó

-Ahora quien es el pervertido?- cuestionó el faraón con una sonrisa.

-Cállate y vamos a darnos un baño, sí?- habló el chico

-Ahora que lo pienso… creo que es mejor que nos bañemos por separado, no quiero llegar tarde…-

-Olvídalo! Tú vienes conmigo!- exclamó Yugi mientras jalaba a Yami hacia el baño. –Nadie te tiene hablando tanto.- susurró el chico mirando al faraón. –Ahora muévete o tendré que traerte a la fuerza!- Yami obedeció de inmediato. –"Nota para recordar… no hay que enojar a Yugi"- se dijo.

-Mira Yami, si me dejas hacerte todo lo que quiera entonces ya no estaré enojado contigo, está bien?- preguntó autoritario.

-Pervertido- susurró Yami.

-Escuché eso Yami!- exclamó. –Ahora responde!- El faraón asintió, después de todo no quería ver a Yugi más enojado de lo que estaba ahora. –"Probablemente me mataría"- pensó.

-Así me gusta muchacho… nos vamos a divertir mucho, te lo aseguro.- Yami no dijo nada, solo siguió mirando al chico con ansiedad.

---------------------------------------------

Yami descansaba en los brazos de su compañero. Estaba muy cansado además de que tenía un pequeño dolor entre sus piernas.

-Qué opinas Yami? Verdad que se sintió bien?- le preguntó Yugi

-Maravilloso- fue la respuesta del faraón.

Yugi sonrió. –Ya lo sabía… como te dije antes, jamás haría algo que te causara dolor…-

-Bueno, que me dices de este dolor entre mis piernas?- le preguntó interrumpiéndolo

-No me dejaste terminar… quiero decir que jamás te causaría un dolor permanente, además de que ese dolor que estás sintiendo es porque esta es tu primera vez y…- Yugi detuvo sus palabras. Yami bajó su mirada. –Lo siento… yo no… perdóname Yami.-

-No te preocupes… eso fue hace mucho tiempo y…- Sin embargo no pudo terminar. Yugi lo abrazó y dejó que llorara en su pecho.

-Yami… está bien, no te preocupes… yo estoy aquí contigo… nadie te volverá a lastimar, te lo juro.- susurró el chico con tristeza. Le rompía el corazón ver a Yami así. –Qué tal si nos alistamos?- le preguntó intentando cambiar el tema. El faraón asintió.

-Bueno, primero que nada tenemos que salir de aquí… el agua ya se está enfriando.- comentó Yugi.

-Sí, tienes razón.- respondió Yami, serio.

-Yami… sonríe por favor… sonríe para mí.- le pidió Yugi. Yami sonrió ligeramente. –Gracias. Te ves más hermoso cuando sonríes sabes?- preguntó el pequeño haciendo que el faraón se sonrojara. –Y te ves muy lindo cuando te sonrojas.- le dijo

-Yugi, ya deja de decir eso.-

-No tiene nada de malo, después de todo es la verdad.- contestó el chico mirando a Yami a los ojos antes de acercarse y depositar un pequeño beso en los labios del faraón.

-Te amo Yami- le dijo. Yami sonrió y abrazó al chico fuertemente.

-Yo también Yugi…-

-----------------------------------

-Que ternura… creo que voy a llorar.- habló alguien sarcásticamente mientras observaba la escena frente a sus ojos. -Disfrútalo mientras puedas Faraón… porque tu supuesto amor se acabará muy pronto.-

----------------------------------

Magi: Bueno aquí termina este capítulo. Perdón por no haber actualizado pero ocurrió un accidente y he estado muy deprimida y sin ánimos para escribir. Y aunque espero poder actualizar como siempre, aun no estoy segura ya que sigo un poco triste…

Bueno eso es todo lo que tenía que decir

Mil gracias por sus reviews

Nos vemos

Ja ne


	9. El dominio de la oscuridad

**La inocencia de Egipto**

**Capítulo 9: El dominio de la oscuridad**

Tres meses habían pasado ya desde que Yami y Yugi habían confesado sus sentimientos. El faraón había cambiado notablemente al igual que el pueblo de Egipto. Todos se notaban felices y animados.

-Buenos días Yami- habló el pequeño antes de depositar un pequeño beso en los labios de su compañero. –Dormiste bien?- le preguntó.

-Contigo siempre duermo bien- respondió el faraón provocando que una pequeña sonrisa se formara en el rostro de Yugi. Pero desapareció de pronto.

-Estás bien?- preguntó Yami al notar el cambio de Yugi.

-Sí, no te preocupes estoy bien- contestó el chico. –Solo tengo náuseas- agregó

-Seguro que no es nada?- insistió

-Seguro- le dijo el pequeño sonriendo nuevamente. –Es mejor que nos alistemos… se nos está haciendo tarde- afirmó mientras se levantaba pero un fuerte mareo lo hizo caer.

-Yugi!- exclamó Yami. –Estás bien? Qué te pasó?- preguntó preocupado.

-Fue un mareo… supongo que me levanté muy rápido- respondió mientras se incorporaba con la ayuda del faraón.

-Yugi, yo creo que es mejor llevarte con Shimon…-

-Ya te dije que estoy bien Yami. Ya deja de preocuparte tanto sí?- le dijo Yugi.

-No puedo evitarlo… no quiero perderte Yugi, te amo tanto…- El pequeño sonrió al escuchar esto y se acercó a Yami para besarlo ligeramente.

-Yo también te amo Yami, pero tú sabes que no puedes estar preocupándote por mí todo el tiempo. Fue un pequeño mareo, nada más- afirmó. El faraón asintió, aun un poco inseguro.

-Si tú lo dices…- habló.

-Bueno, ya pasó. Que tal si nos alistamos? Creo que ahora sí vamos tarde- comentó el chico. Nuevamente, el faraón asintió.

-No importa, primero tu salud- le dijo sonriendo. Yugi solo negó con su cabeza. –"No tiene remedio… definitivamente no tiene remedio."- pensó Yugi mientras sonreía.

------------------------------------------

-Buenos días jóvenes- saludó Ishizu al ver a Yami y Yugi. –Al parecer se les hizo un poco tarde- agregó.

-Sí… es que tuve un pequeño accidente y bueno ya conoces a Yami… estaba muerto de la preocupación- comentó Yugi.

-Me imagino- Habló Ishizu antes de reír, causando que el pequeño también riera.

-Bueno si ya terminaron de burlarse de mí me gustaría que fuéramos a comer algo… tengo mucha hambre- comentó el faraón un poco molesto.

-Como digas Yami- dijo el pequeño al terminar de reír.

-Bueno, entonces acompáñenme- habló Ishizu al haber recobrado la compostura.

-No puedo creer que ya no tenga derecho a preocuparme- susurró el faraón.

-Yami, solo bromeaba, no te lo tomes tan enserio. Además, me gusta que te preocupes por mí- comentó Yugi causando que Yami le sonriera. –Pero… creo que te preocupas demasiado por cosas muy simples- agregó.

-Opino lo mismo, sobretodo si se trata de Yugi- habló la sacerdotisa. –Aunque eso solo demuestra el gran amor que Yami siente por ti- le dijo a Yugi.

-Tú sí me entiendes Ishizu- le dijo Yami con una sonrisa triunfal. –No como él- agregó mientras miraba a Yugi de reojo. Este solo se cruzó de brazos.

-Bueno, ya llegamos- avisó Ishizu.

-Por fin. Me muero de hambre- comentó el faraón. Yugi, por otra parte, no se sentía muy bien. Al ver toda esa comida, las náuseas volvieron.

-Disculpen!- exclamó el pequeño mientras salía del lugar.

-Por Ra- susurró Yami al oír a Yugi vomitando. –Yugi, estás bien? Qué pasa?- le preguntó acercándose al chico, quien al parecer ya había terminado.

-No lo sé. Al ver toda esa comida…- sin embargo no pudo terminar.

-Yugi…- habló el faraón suavemente al ver al pequeño convulsionar de nuevo.

-Será mejor que te revise Shimon, Yugi. Estás peor de lo que imaginé- comentó Ishizu preocupada. El aludido solo negó con la cabeza.

-Estoy bien, no es nada…-

-No me importa Yugi. Irás a ver a Shimon quieras o no- ordenó el faraón sorprendiendo al pequeño. Nunca lo había escuchado hablar así. –"Jamás creí que se preocupara tanto por mí."- pensó el chico.

-Está bien, iré a ver a Shimon aunque estoy seguro que no tengo nada grave- afirmó Yugi. El faraón suspiró aliviado al escuchar esto.

-Que bueno porque tenía pensado llevarte a la fuerza- dijo Yami causando que Yugi lo mirara un poco molesto pero desapareció inmediatamente al ser remplazada por una miraba llena de ternura.

-Te preocupas mucho por mí, cierto Yami?- le preguntó

-Más de lo que imaginas- contestó el joven sinceramente. Mientras tanto, Ishizu miraba la escena con una sonrisa. Por fin Yami había dejado el hermetismo a un lado y había vuelto a ser sí mismo, y todo gracias a Yugi.

-Bueno, entonces qué esperamos?- preguntó Yugi mientras empezaba a caminar. Pero se detuvo al recordar algo importante. –Yami, no tenías hambre?- interrogó.

-No, además el hambre puede esperar- contestó el faraón. Yugi estaba a punto de quejarse pero prefirió no hacerlo. –"Yami es muy necio, jamás me escucharía."- se dijo.

-Está bien, como digas- le dijo el chico obteniendo una sonrisa triunfal por parte de Yami.

------------------------------------------

-Esto es muy interesante… parece que el pequeño está enfermo. Espero que no le pase nada, primero quiero divertirme un rato con él. Luego haré que desaparezca y el faraón por fin será mío… para siempre- habló alguien oculto en las sombras, antes de reír maléficamente.

------------------------------------------

-Por qué se tardan tanto!- exclamó el faraón.

-Ya cálmate primo, recuerda que la paciencia es una virtud. Aunque es una lástima que no hayas nacido con ella- le dijo Seth mientras miraba a Yami dar vueltas por todo el pasillo. Al principio no le había importado, pero ahora lo estaba desesperando. –Yami, podrías estarte quieto! Si sigues así vas hacer un hoyo en el piso!- exclamó provocando que el faraón se detuviera.

-Sabes Seth, yo creo que si Jono fuera el que estuviera allá dentro tú estarías haciendo lo mismo que yo, o me equivoco?- le preguntó. El aludido hizo un gesto negativo. –Entonces no me digas que me esté quieto!- Seth suspiró, su primo era un verdadero problema cuando estaba nervioso.

-Como quieras. Le dijo el sacerdote resignado. En ese momento se abrió la puerta.

-Faraón- habló Ishizu.

-Ishizu, cómo está Yugi? Qué tiene? Está enfermo? Es grave? No te quedes callada Ishizu!- le dijo el faraón rápidamente confundiendo a la sacerdotisa por unos momentos.

-Mira Yami, primero que nada debes tranquilizarte. No quiero que te exaltes por lo que voy a decirte, de acuerdo?- El aludido la miró por unos segundos antes de asentir. –Bueno, los síntomas que presenta Yugi no son de ninguna enfermedad que conozcamos, sin embargo, estos síntomas se pueden presentar en un caso…-

-Ishizu, por Ra, solo dilo!- exclamó Yami.

-Yugi está embarazado- Después de estas palabras siguió un silencio sepulcral.

-Es una broma, cierto?- preguntó el faraón rompiendo el silencio. Ishizu negó con su cabeza. –Ishizu, no sé si te has dado cuenta de que Yugi es hombre, y los hombre no se embarazan…-

-Eso ya lo sé. Pero este caso es diferente. Los síntomas de Yugi son los mismos del embarazo y… los milagros existen Yami- le dijo ella sonriendo. –Aunque aun no podemos saber con exactitud si es embarazo, estoy muy segura de que Ra les ha regalo este milagro… después de todo era el deseo de Yugi- Yami la miró interrogante.

-El deseo de Yugi?- le preguntó. Ishizu asintió.

-Sé que no te lo había dicho, pero Yugi deseaba con todo su corazón poder darte un hijo- explicó la joven. Yami sonrió ligeramente.

-Puedo verlo?- preguntó

-Por supuesto- contestó la sacerdotisa. –Aun no le he dicho nada… quería que tú se lo dijeras- le dijo ella. El faraón asintió.

-Gracias- le dijo Yami suavemente antes de retirarse.

-A cambiado mucho, no crees?- preguntó Seth

-Claro que sí- afirmó la sacerdotisa. –A cambiado… para bien- agregó sonriendo.

---------------------------------------

-Yami, tú sí me vas a decir que tengo, cierto? Es grave, verdad? Por eso Ishizu no quiso decirme nada- habló el pequeño tristemente. Yami solo negó con su cabeza, y le sonrió ligeramente.

-No Yugi, no es nada grave- El aludido levantó la mirada.

-No lo es? Entonces, qué es lo que tengo?- le preguntó. Yami se acercó a él y puso su mano sobre el pequeño vientre de Yugi. El chico miró sus acciones confundido. –Yami?- preguntó.

-Dentro de ti… está naciendo una nueva vida.- El pequeño abrió sus ojos en impresión. Una nueva vida? Dentro de él?

-De qué hablas? No puede haber otra vida dentro de mi porque eso significaría que yo…- Yugi detuvo sus palabras al ver al faraón asintiendo. – No es enserio, verdad?- interrogó incrédulo.

-Sí lo es Yugi, tú estás… estás embarazado- El pequeño lo miró por unos momentos, aun sin creerle. Pero los ojos de Yami solo mostraban sinceridad. –"No es mentira… Estoy… voy a tener un bebé!"- exclamó Yugi en su mente mientras sentía como lágrimas de felicidad caían de sus ojos. El faraón lo miró con ternura y lo abrazó fuertemente.

-No puedo creerlo… voy a tener un hijo. Es… lo más maravilloso que me ha pasado en toda mi vida- le dijo el chico. –Y todo gracias a ti, Yami. Primero me diste tu amor y ahora me das este regalo tan hermoso. No sé como agradecerte.-

-No tienes nada que agradecer… con tu amor es suficiente- respondió el faraón antes de depositar un pequeño beso en la frente del chico. –Te amo Yugi- le dijo.

-Yo también te amo Yami. Más de lo que te puedas imaginar.-

--------------------------------------

-Maldición… esto no lo tenía planeado. Tendré que deshacerme de ese niño cuanto antes. No puedo permitir que ese bebé nazca- habló la figura mientras miraba la escena, para luego desaparecer por completo.

--------------------------------------

-Seguro que estás cómodo?- preguntó Yami.

-Yami, esta es la undécima vez que te lo digo, estoy muy cómodo- respondió el chico.

-Seguro? Si necesitas algo solo dímelo- le dijo el faraón. Yugi suspiró, desde que Yami había sabido de su embarazo, lo había estado cuidando como si fuera un bebé. –"Y eso que solo lleva unas pocas horas de haberse enterado. Me preguntó que hará durante los 6 meses que me quedan de embarazo… 6 meses, es muy poco tiempo, pronto tendré a mi bebé en mis brazos"- pensó el pequeño mientras sonreía. –"No puedo creer que haya tenido a esta criatura dentro de mí durante 3 meses enteros sin siquiera darme cuenta… supongo que a eso se debía mi cambio de peso, y yo que pensé que estaba engordando"- Una pequeña risita escapó de sus labios al pensar esto.

-Se puede saber por qué estás riendo?- preguntó el faraón.

-Por nada… solo recordé algo- Yami lo miró interrogante pero decidió dejar el tema. –Yami, no me digas que me cuidarás de esta manera durante 6 meses completos… no puedo estar en cama todo el día y tú lo sabes.- le dijo

-Pues creo que podrías sacrificarte por un tiempo, no crees?-

-Yami, estoy embarazado, no enfermo. Además si no hago ejercicio subiré mucho de peso y eso podría afectar al bebé- comentó Yugi

-Cómo sabes eso?- le preguntó el faraón

-Mi mamá me lo dijo- contestó Yugi simplemente y con una pequeña sonrisa. Yami lo miró por unos momentos… Yugi nunca había hablado sobre su familia. –"Estará bien preguntarle?...pero si lo hago sentir mal?"- pensó. Yugi comprendió que era lo que pensaba Yami.

-Si quieres preguntarme sobre mi familia, hazlo. Por mí no hay ningún problema en contestar tus preguntas, además de que tienes derecho a saber- afirmó el pequeño.

-Seguro de que quieres hablar de eso?- interrogó Yami

-Seguro- respondió el aludido

-Bueno… que te parece si me cuentas sobre como era antes… ya sabes, cuando estabas con tu familia- ofreció el joven. Yugi asintió.

-Pues… recuerdo que mi familia era pequeña y yo era hijo único, en verdad solo éramos mi papá, mi mamá y yo. Mi papá murió cuando yo tenía 5 años… no sé que fue lo que pasó pero mamá me dijo que los soldados se lo habían llevado y que le habían llegado noticias de su muerte unos días después. En cuanto a mí… me convertí en esclavo desde los 7 años. Recuerdo que mi mamá siempre me decía que iríamos a Egipto cuando el príncipe Yami subiera al trono… y que ahí viviríamos en paz. Vaya, jamás hubiera pensado que conocería a ese príncipe y que me enamoraría profundamente de él.- Yami sonrió al escuchar esto. –Bueno la cosa es que un día llegaron unos soldados que me separaron de mi madre, desde ese día me convertí en esclavo y también desde ese día no he vuelto a ver a mi madre… Aunque estoy seguro de que ella está bien y de que está aquí, en Egipto. Tal vez algún día la vuelva a ver… quien sabe- comentó Yugi mientras sonreía con nostalgia.

-Perdón por haberte hecho recordar, no era mi intención- se disculpó Yami.

-No te preocupes Yami… eso ya está en el pasado. Estoy seguro de quemi mamá está bien y eso es lo importante. Además no puedo deprimirme y menos ahora. Lo que menos deseo es hacerle daño a nuestro hijo.- le dijo Yugi

-Vaya… no puedo creerlo… voy a ser papá- comentó Yami sonriendo.

-Y yo mamá- afirmó el chico antes de reír. – Eso sí no me lo esperaba- dijo provocando que ambos rieran. –Yami, tienes más preguntas?- El aludido asintió.

-Qué pasó durante los 9 años que fuiste esclavo en Nubia?- preguntó. Yugi suspiró; esta era la parte difícil.

-Bueno, recuerdo que tuve muchos amos y ninguno de ellos me trataba bien… lo único que hacían era castigarme aunque no lo hacían de una forma cruel. Supongo que ya sabes que en Nubia no se puede maltratar a los esclavos… bueno maltratar sí, pero no castigarlos de una forma violenta y si lo hacían tenían que cerciorarse de que el esclavo no estuviera consiente…-

-Les dan vino, cierto?- preguntó el faraón interrumpiéndolo.Yugi asintió.

-Así es y pues lo único que recuerdo son gritos e insultos… nada más- comentó el pequeño.

-Entonces, no sabes que te hicieron?- preguntó el faraón.

-Sí lo sé. Recuerdo que siempre despertaba con heridas en mi cuerpo producidas por un látigo y… heridas… entre mis piernas- Yami abrió sus ojos en impresión al escuchar esto.

-Yugi, a ti te…?-

-Sí… pero nunca le di importancia. Tal vez hasta lo haya disfrutado, después de todo no sabía nada de lo que ocurría. Espero que no te de asco ahora que sabes la verdad…- susurró Yugi tristemente.

-Yugi, tú jamás me podrías dar asco… nunca…-

-Pero ya me lo habías dicho- le dijo Yugi con lágrimas en los ojos. Yami bajó la mirada. Era cierto… lo que Yugi había dicho era cierto. –"Lo he lastimado demasiado… no lo merezco, no merezco su amor… no merezco estar cerca de él. Ra, como pude pensar que podía olvidar el pasado tan fácilmente."- pensó con furia.

-Lo siento Yugi… yo no te merezco, eres demasiado bueno para mí- susurró Yami mientras se levantaba bruscamente y salía corriendo de la habitación.

-No, Yami espera! No quise decir eso!- exclamó Yugi mientras salía de la habitación y buscaba al faraón. –"Yami… perdóname, te amo Yami. Por favor no te alejes de mí"- pensó el chico cayendo sobre sus rodillas y estallando en un llanto amargo. –Yami, no me dejes!- exclamó desesperado.

--------------------------------------

Mientras tanto, Yami había llegado a uno de los jardines. La lluvia había empezado a caer desde hace algunos minutos.

-"Yugi, Yugi…"- se repetía una y otra vez mientras lloraba como nunca lo había hecho. Imágenes de su pasado corrían por su mente… su padre castigándolo, violándolo; veía con desesperación a ese inocente niño de 4 años siendo abusado de todas las formas por su propio padre. –Por qué papá? Por qué tenías que hacerlo? Yo te amaba!- gritó a los cielos como esperando una respuesta, una respuesta que nunca llegó.

De pronto, nuevos recuerdos vinieron a su mente. Imágenes de él, abusando de los esclavos. Las lágrimas empezaron a correr con mayor velocidad. –"Les hice a ellos lo mismo que mi padre me hizo a mi"- pensó. Pero al igual que como vinieron, los recuerdos se fueron. La mente del faraón quedó en blanco… por unos momentos.

-"No…no puede ser"- Nuevas imágenes aparecieron. Eran de él, abusando a Yugi; a la persona que más amaba. Podía ver el dolor en los ojos del pequeño, pero sin embargo no decía nada. –"Yugi… mi Yugi… por qué?"- se preguntó.

-Quieres saberlo? Quieres saber por qué?- preguntó una voz a sus espaldas. Yami no se movió.

-Quien eres?- interrogó

-Creo que eso es lo que menos importa Yami. Acaso no lo entiendes, estás solo. Nadie te ama, nadie más que yo. Yo te amo Yami, y no quiero verte sufrir.- El faraón no habló por unos segundos.

-Como sé que dices la verdad?- preguntó. El dueño de la voz rió.

-Tendrás que confiar en mí. Te prometo que siempre serás feliz si eliges estar de mi lado. No puedes dejar que nadie se aproveche de ti Yami, y por si no lo sabes ya lo están haciendo.- afirmó

-Enserio?- preguntó Yami, se sentía cansado; sin fuerzas, como si estuviera en trance.

-Enserio… déjame ayudarte Yami. Te prometo que jamás volverás a sufrir y si quieres puedo traer a tu padre del reino de los muertos y así podrás vengarte de él. Eso es lo que quieres, verdad? Quieres vengarte.- le dijo la figura mientras se acercaba cada vez más al faraón.

-Vengarme? Eso no suena tan mal…- susurró el joven con una pequeña sonrisa.

-Por supuesto que no… la venganza es lo mejor de todo, hacer sufrir a los demás por lo que te hicieron es lo más dulce. Que dices? Quieres que te ayude?- preguntó. El faraón no dijo nada durante algunos momentos. Pero luego asintió.

-Sí, ayúdame. Quiero estar contigo.- la figura sonrió y se puso al frente de Yami. Lo último que el faraón vio fueron dos hermosos ojos azules, después, su mundo se volvió negro.

-----------------------------------------

Yugi seguía llorando en el mismo lugar. De pronto oyó unos pasos que se dirigían hacia él. Al alzar su mirada se encontró con el faraón.

-Yami… Yami!- exclamó el chico mientras se levantaba y se acercaba al faraón. –Lo siento Yami… perdóname- susurró acercándose más al joven, pero un fuerte impacto lo hizo caer. Al llevar su mano hasta su mejilla se dio cuenta que había pasado. –Yami?- preguntó el chico con temor. El faraón sonrió al escuchar el miedo presente en la voz del pequeño.

-Desde hoy niño, las reglas van a cambiar-


	10. Confrontación

**La inocencia de Egipto**

**Capítulo 10: Confrontación**

Oscuridad, eso era todo lo que veía. Oscuridad por todas partes, ocupando todo. Podía sentir sus manos, pero no podía verlas… era desesperante.

Imágenes corrían por su mente; iban y venían a cada segundo. Parecían recuerdos… escenas del pasado, un pasado oscuro y frío, lleno de sufrimiento. Oía gritos de dolor y angustia mezclados con gemidos penetrantes. Oía llantos amargos… y lo peor era que podía ver a quien pertenecían. El pequeño le era extrañamente familiar, pero no sabía quien era. Eran recuerdos; memorias olvidadas.

Pero de quien?

---------------------------------------

-Yami, por favor no sigas… piensa en nuestro bebé- susurró Yugi entre llantos. –Ya no más… me duele!- exclamó

-Ya cállate esclavo! Haré que yo quiera!- contestó el faraón mientras dejaba caer el látigo sobre el pequeño cuerpo del chico.

-Yami, no lo hagas por mí… hazlo por el bebé- le dijo. Yami sonrió sádicamente.

-El bebé? Te refieres a esa cosa que se está formando dentro de ti?- Yugi lo miró con sorpresa. –No me importa lo que le pase a esa criatura… más bien, deseo que muera. Sabes el asco que me da saber que dentro de un esclavo está naciendo el fruto de mi semilla? Me repugna el solo pensarlo- Yugi empezó a llorar al escuchar esto; su mirada llena de dolor.

-Creí que estabas feliz… creí… creí que me amabas- susurró el chico.

-Amarte? Esa es la mayor estupidez que he escuchado en toda mi vida. No lo entiendes Yugi? Yo no puedo amar… el amor es para los débiles- Yugi negó con su cabeza varias veces. –"No es cierto, no es cierto…"- Se repetía una y otra vez. –"Yami no es así… él me ama… me ama"- se dijo intentando conservar la esperanza. La esperanza que se desvanecía cada segundo.

-No es cierto. Lo que dices es mentira- susurró el pequeño.

-Piensa lo que quieras… después de todo eso no me afecta en nada- habló el faraón antes de caminar hacia su enorme cama. Yugi no se movió. –Qué esperas? No me hagas traerte a la fuerza- ordenó Yami. Yugi, sin más opción, obedeció.

-Así me gusta- El pequeño no dijo nada, solo lo miró con rencor. –Y no te preocupes… nos vamos a divertir mucho, ya verás- Yugi cerró sus ojos fuertemente. No podía creer que esto estuviera pasando. –"Yami…te amo"- fue su último pensamiento.

-------------------------------------------

Un ruido rompió el silencio; eran pasos que se dirigían hacia él.

-Lamento el retraso. Pero estaba muy ocupado- Esa voz… la conocía. Una sonrisa se formó en sus labios al recordar a quien pertenecía. –Estás feliz de que esté aquí? Te dejé solo por mucho tiempo… espero que me perdones, no volverá a pasar- No importaba. Él ya estaba aquí y no lo dejaría solo. –Yami… mi Yami- oyó antes de sentir unos cálidos labios sobre los suyos. Inmediatamente correspondió el beso. Se sentía tan bien. Estar con él lo hacía sentirse completo.

Pero por alguna razón, tenía la idea de que ya se había sentido así antes… no hace mucho tiempo.

--------------------------------------

-Yugi! Por Ra, que te pasó?- preguntó Ishizu muy alarmada al ver el estado en que se encontraba el chico. Estaba acostado en la cama, con una sábana cubriéndole hasta la cintura. Pero la sábana estaba manchada de sangre. –Yugi, por favor dime que pasó!- exclamó la sacerdotisa.

-Yami- fue la única respuesta que recibió del pequeño.

-Un momento… Yami te hizo esto?- preguntó aterrada. Yugi asintió débilmente.

-Me odia… Yami me odia!- afirmó mientras abrazaba a Ishizu con la poca fuerza que tenía y empezaba a llorar. Ishizu estaba paralizada. No podía creer lo que estaba pasando. Yami había lastimado a Yugi. –"No puede ser… la oscuridad que había en su corazón ha vuelto. Y esta vez más fuerte que nunca"- pensó mientras sentía como sus propias lágrimas empezaban a caer.

-Ya Yugi… todo está bien. No te preocupes- le dijo la joven intentando animarlo pero sin éxito.

-No quiero que Yami se acerque a mí- Ishizu abrió sus ojos en impresión y se separó del abrazo para poder ver a Yugi a la cara. –No por ahora. Tengo miedo de que algo le suceda al bebé- continuó Yugi. Para este momento, Ishizu ya entendía todo.

-Haré lo que pueda- contestó la sacerdotisa.

-Gracias Ishizu- le dijo el pequeño.

-Pero no te puedo asegurar nada, recuerda que Yami es el faraón. Pero ahora lo más importante es curarte esas heridas. Es mejor que vayamos a mi habitación, así podremos estar más tranquilos, no crees?- le preguntó.

-Sí, supongo que sí- respondió el chico tristemente.

-No te desanimes Yugi, todo va a estar bien. Yami solo está confundido, ya verás que pronto volverá a ser el mismo de antes- le dijo la joven mientras sonreía ligeramente.

-Eso espero Ishizu- comentó el pequeño. –"Por el bien del bebé eso espero"- pensó.

-----------------------------------------

-Esto no se ve bien- comentó el joven.

-Tienes razón. Es mejor que hagamos algo. No podemos quedarnos de brazos cruzados- habló el otro.

-Estoy de acuerdo. Aunque nuestros padres nos hicieron jurar que nunca volveríamos a Egipto- recordó.

-Olvida los juramentos. Es nuestro amigo el que está en problemas y tenemos que ayudarlo. Es hora de romper con el exilio- le dijo con decisión. El otro asintió.

-Está bien. Vamos a Egipto…-

---------------------------------------

-"Yugi… Yugi…"- ese nombre seguía pasando por su cabeza. Quien era Yugi? Y por qué solo recordaba ese nombre? Acaso era alguien especial para él?

-"Qué me está pasando?"- se preguntó. –"Yugi… mi Yugi… quien es él?"-

-Que pasa? Por qué no has dicho nada?- interrogó la figura que estaba a su lado. Sin embargo no contestó.

-"Yugi… no… esto no está bien. No puedo estar aquí. Yugi me necesita. Pero, quien es Yugi? Maldición por qué no puedo recordar nada!"- exclamó en su mente.

-Yami?-

-Yugi- dijo al fin. El otro lo miró con sorpresa.

-Qué dijiste?- le preguntó con furia.

-Yugi… Yugi me necesita. No puedo estar aquí. Tú solo me estás engañando. Yo amo a Yugi no te amo a ti!- exclamó. De pronto, la oscuridad empezó a desvanecerse.

-No te librarás de mi tan fácilmente! Ya verás Yami, vas a ser mío para siempre!- exclamó el otro antes de desaparecer.

-"Yugi, ayúdame"- pensó el faraón antes de desaparecer del lugar.

----------------------------------------

-Ya está. Ahora estarás mejor- habló Ishizu con una sonrisa.

-Muchas gracias Ishizu- agradeció el pequeño.

-No me lo agradezcas, es lo menos que puedo hacer- le dijo. Yugi la miró con tristeza en sus ojos.

-Tú crees que Yami aun sienta algo por mí?- le preguntó. Ishizu se sorprendió por la pregunta. Acaso Yugi no estaba seguro de los sentimientos de Yami hacia él? Pero hace unos días jamás hubiera dudado del amor del faraón.

-Yugi, cómo preguntas eso? Por supuesto que Yami aun siente algo por ti. Él te ama Yugi. Por qué lo dudas?- preguntó sabiendo muy bien cual sería la respuesta del chico.

-Su comportamiento hace unos momentos. Él me dijo que me odiaba y que también odiaba a nuestro hijo… dijo que… que deseaba que muriera… y… y que le daba asco saber que dentro de mí… estaba su hijo- le dijo el pequeño mientras empezaba a llorar. Ishizu lo miró con tristeza y lo abrazó para dejar que llorara en su pecho.

-Yugi… cálmate. Si sigues así puedes lastimar al niño. Yo sé que estás triste y que te duele lo que Yami te dijo pero ahora lo que más importa es tu hijo- habló la sacerdotisa intentando calmar al pequeño en sus brazos.

-Tienes razón… lo más importante es mi hijo… no quiero lastimarlo- afirmó el chico intentando calmarse. –Tal vez este bebé sea lo único que podrá cambiar a Yami- comentó Yugi mientras se tocaba el vientre, el cual ya había crecido notablemente.

-Todo estará bien Yugi, no pierdas la fe- le dijo Ishizu

-Es que tengo miedo… miedo de que Yami le haga algo al bebé. No me importa lo que me haga a mí pero al niño… nunca se lo perdonaría- afirmó Yugi.

-Yugi, tienes que entender que… - Sin embargo no terminó de decir la frase porque escuchó golpes en su puerta. Los ojos de Yugi se inundaron de miedo.

-Es Yami… que hago Ishizu? No quiero que me lastime de nuevo!- exclamó el pequeño.

-Cálmate Yugi. Quiero que vayas a la habitación de al lado y busques un lugar donde esconderte. Yo me encargaré de Yami, está claro?- El aludido asintió e hizo lo que le habían dicho. Ishizu avanzó hasta la puerta y la abrió. Lo que había del otro lado la sorprendió. Era Yami, pero no se veía muy bien, parecía enfermo o herido.

-Ishizu, Yugi… donde está Yugi. Está… bien?- preguntó. Al parecer le faltaba el aliento.

-Yami, qué te pasa?- le preguntó la joven preocupada.

-Yugi… cómo está Yugi?- insistió el faraón.

-Él está bien. Pero ahora yo quiero saber qué te pasó a ti- afirmó Ishizu mientras tomaba a Yami de los hombros.

-No hay tiempo… no podré… resistir… él… ya viene- balbuceó el faraón. La sacerdotisa lo miró interrogante. De qué hablaba? Quien viene?

-No te entiendo Yami- le dijo Ishizu. –A qué te refieres?- agregó

-No importa… tienes… tienes que protegerlo… tienes que proteger a Yugi… él ya viene… no… no puedo controlarlo!- exclamó mientras caía de rodillas. –Por favor, tienes que salir de aquí! Llévate a Yugi! Aléjalo de mí!- Ishizu estaba aterrada. Ahora entendía perfectamente a que se refería Yami. –"Tengo que sacar a Yugi de aquí"- pensó la sacerdotisa mientras corría hacia la habitación en donde estaba Yugi.

-Ishizu, qué pasó?- preguntó Yugi alarmado.

-No hay tiempo para charlar… necesito que salgas de aquí- le dijo ella.

-Salir, adonde?- preguntó el chico.

-Ve al desierto y busca a dos personas llamadas Marik y Bakura. Ellos ya vienen para acá así que los encontrarás pronto… ellos te protegerán- explicó Ishizu rápidamente. –Ahora sal de aquí!-

-Pero, por qué? Y Yami? Qué pasa si no los encuentro?- preguntó el chico muy preocupado.

-Ya te dije que no hay tiempo. Necesito que te vayas ahora! Marik y Bakura te explicarán todo, está bien?- interrogó ella apresuradamente. Yugi asintió. –Bien, y pase lo que pase no te detengas, entendido?- Nuevamente, el joven asintió.

-Pero, y Yami?-

-Él estará bien, te lo aseguro… ahora, por favor, sal de aquí!- exclamó. Yugi obedeció.

-Buena suerte Yugi- susurró ella al ver al pequeño alejarse.

-Ishizu- Un escalofrío recorrió su cuerpo al oír esto. –"Yugi… apresúrate, por favor"- pensó.

-------------------------------------------

Yugi corría lo más rápido posible. La oscuridad de la noche estaba cayendo haciendo que todo fuera aun más difícil, sobretodo para él.

-"Ra… ayúdame. No dejes que nada malo le pase a mi bebé"- pensó mientras incontrolables lágrimas caían de sus hermosos ojos. –"Yami, te ayudaré… no importa lo que pase yo siempre estaré contigo"-

Siguió corriendo, sin mirar atrás y sin detenerse, como le había dicho Ishizu. En pocos minutos, ya se encontraba en medio del desierto.

--------------------------------------

-Donde está Yugi?- interrogó

-No lo sé- afirmó la sacerdotisa. No importa lo que pasara, no pensaba decirle la verdad. No quería poner a Yugi en peligro.

-No sabes mentir Ishizu. Tú sabes en donde está ese esclavo, pero no quieres decírmelo, cierto?- preguntó. La sacerdotisa se quedó callada.

-Tomaré tu silencio como un sí. Sabes, podría torturarte hasta que me dijeras donde está el mocoso… pero estoy seguro que ni aun así me lo dirías. Te conozco muy bien- le dijo con una sonrisa.

-Y yo a ti, Atem- comentó ella. –Eres igual a tu padre- agregó.

-Enserio? Me halagas. Aunque, quien querría ser como ese hombre? Solo era un maldito asesino y un pésimo padre, no lo crees?- le preguntó

-Por qué haces esto? Se que no te interesa ser Faraón y dominar Egipto, entonces por qué atormentas a Yami desde hace tantos años?- interrogó la sacerdotisa.

-Porque él es el culpable de todo… Todo lo que me pasó fue por su culpa. Mi padre me despreció por su culpa. Mi padre me quitó la vida por su culpa!- exclamó. –Y… yo solo le devolví ese favor. Destrocé su vida; hice que viviera en la oscuridad, porque eso fue exactamente lo que me pasó a mí- explicó

-Yami no tuvo la culpa de nada… ni la reina tampoco. Si a alguien vas a culpar ahora, entonces culpa a tu padre! Él fue el que abandonó a tu madre, después de haberle jurado amor. La engañó para su propio beneficio. E hizo todo lo que hizo. Pero después se arrepintió. Yo lo oía murmurar tu nombre en sus sueños… y el de tu madre también. Prometió que si llegara a tener otro hijo le daría el amor que tú te merecías. Prometió no volver a cometer el mismo error que cometió contigo. Pero luego llegaste tú, y echaste todo a perder- comentó la joven.

-Crees que voy a creer tu cuento barato? Mi padre nunca me quiso… me cambió por un esclavo! Y tú querías que me quedara de brazos cruzados?- preguntó el joven.

-Atem, por favor, tienes que aceptar la realidad! Sé que te duele lo que tu padre te hizo, pero entiende, tú ya no perteneces aquí. Tú moriste hace años! Moriste antes de que Yami llegara. Él ni siquiera sabía que existías!- exclamó Ishizu. –Como puedes vengarte de alguien que no te conoció? De alguien que tal vez pudo haber sido tu amigo?- susurró. El joven no dijo nada, por unos momentos.

-No vas a engañarme Ishizu. No voy a caer en tus sucias trampas. Seguiré atormentando a Yami, y espera a que encuentre a Yugi, lo haré sufrir como el esclavo que es. Me vengaré de todos los que me han hecho daño o han estaba involucrados. Y creo que tu nombre también está en mi lista. Así que cuídate Ishizu… no vaya a ser que algún día pierdas tu cabeza por habladora- le dijo.

-No lo entiendo, te quejas tanto de tu padre, pero eres igual a él. Un asesino, un hombre sin corazón… y físicamente, también eres igual a él, hasta tus ojos son iguales a los de él- comentó la sacerdotisa. –Claro que como ahora estás usando el cuerpo de Yami… no se nota- agregó

-Y me alegra mucho… no quiero parecerme a ese hombre- afirmó él.

-Atem… sé que es muy injusto lo que te pasó, pero eso no significa que puedas culpar a la primera persona que se cruce en tu camino… que por desgracia fue Yami, quien no tenía nada que ver en el asunto. Pero ya verás, algún día vas a cambiar y vas a querer a Yami de forma en que debiste hacerlo desde hace mucho tiempo, y perdonarás a tu padre, de eso estoy segura- afirmó Ishizu con decisión.

-Por mí puedes decir lo que quieras… no me importa. Ya veremos como resultará todo. Hasta entonces… cuídate- comentó el joven mientras se alejaba.

-Sí Atem… ya veremos- susurró ella.

-------------------------------------------

-Qué piensas Marik? Crees que lo que le dijo Ishizu haya servido de algo?- preguntó el joven.

-Sí, definitivamente. Atem está confundido. Las palabras de Ishizu han tocado fondo. No creo que le haga daño a Yami… por uno o dos meses. Eso es un gran beneficio… no solo para Yami sino también para nosotros.- explicó el moreno.

-En cuanto tiempo crees que llegaremos a Egipto?-

-Cinco meses… cuatro pero eso sería si no nos detenemos, y eso nos mataría- comentó

-Y Yugi? Cuando lo encontraremos?- preguntó

-Eso es lo que más me preocupa Bakura… tengo miedo de lo que pueda pasarle a ese niño solo en el desierto. Tenemos que encontrarlo lo más rápido posible. Aunque su fuerza de voluntad es grande… creo que él nos encontrará a nosotros… tal vez en un mes-

-Demasiado tiempo, necesitamos a Yugi. Sin él no podemos hacer nada. Si algo le pasa todo estará acabado- afirmó Bakura.

-En verdad eso es lo que menos me preocupa… sé que él resistirá, es muy fuerte. Lo que me preocupa es el niño, Yugi no tiene comida ni agua… eso podría afectar al bebé. Además de que entre más cerca esté el fin del embarazo, hay más peligro de que el niño nazca antes de tiempo… y con Yugi esforzándose tanto es muy posible que eso pase- dijo Marik preocupado.

-Entonces, tenemos que encontrar a Yugi y llegar a Egipto lo más rápido posible- afirmó. Marik asintió.

-Así es… aunque aun nos espera un largo camino por delante…-

----------------------------------------

Magi: bueno, eso es todo por ahora. Sé que está un poco confuso pero todo se aclarará más adelante.

Gracias por sus reviews!

Nos vemos


	11. Los cinco meses

**La inocencia de Egipto**

**Capítulo 11: Los cinco meses**

-"Ra ayúdame. No dejes que nada le pase a mi bebé"- pensaba Yugi mientras seguía caminando por el interminable desierto. Cuanto tiempo había pasado? Un mes? Dos meses? No estaba seguro... el tiempo parecía avanzar demasiado lento. Los días eran más largos de lo normal. -"No puedo rendirme... tengo que ayudar a Yami"- se dijo.

-Solo un poco más... solo aguanta un poco más- le decía Yugi al bebé aunque sabía que no lo podía escuchar. -Muy pronto encontraremos a Marik y Bakura y ellos nos darán algo de comer- habló nuevamente.

De pronto, algo llamó su atención. Podía ver una pequeña aldea a los lejos... un oasis. -"Mi imaginación, es solo mi imaginación... un espejismo, eso debe ser"- se dijo mientras continuaba avanzando. -"Cuando llegue allá será lo mismo... arena, un desierto por doquier"-

------------------------------------------------

-"Maldición, esa maldita bruja. Por qué tenía que meterse? A ella no le importa, no es su asunto"- pensaba el joven mientras miraba a Yami, quien al parecer estaba dormido. Dos cadenas ataban sus muñecas a la pared, las cuales eran suficientemente largas para que pudiera sentarse o pararse cuando quisiera.

-No puedo dejr que esa sacerdotisa me confunda- susurró. Habían pasado casi dos meses y él ni siquiera se había acercado a Yami. -"Al principio creí que lo mejor era borrar su memoria y hacerlo creer que y era el único que lo amaba, luego le devolvería todos sus recuerdos y lo haría sufrir de la culpa de haberle fallado a Yugi. Pero no creo que eso sirva ahora. Aun no me explico como pudo romper mi hechizo... como pudo recordar a Yugi. Debe de amarlo mucho; demasiado..."- Sin embargo, sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos al escuchar un gemido proveniente de Yami. Al parecer tenía una pesadilla. Aunque era lógico, en lugar de acercarse a Yami, le había dado pesadillas durante dos meses. -"Después de todo se dice que el peor daño que se le puede hacer a alguien es el mental"- pensó mientras sonreía. Le complacía ver al faraón en ese estado, aunque no podía evitar sentir un poco de culpa.

-Papá... por favor ya no más, papito- mumuró Yami mientras negaba con la cabeza.

-Yami?- preguntó Atem sintiéndose aun más culpable.

-Papá detente! Por favor, me duele mucho!- exclamó mientras se movía bruscamente, como si intentara alejarse de algo... o alguien. Atem solo lo miraba fijamente.

-"No debería de sentirme culpable. Debería de estar disfrutando esto. Maldición, todo es culpa de Ishizu!"- se dijo acercándose a Yami y sacudiéndolo ligeramente. El faraón inmediatamente abrió sus ojos, los cuales estaban inundados de lágrimas. Al darse cuenta quien estaba frente a él, su rostro se llenó de miedo; pero no importaba, necesitaba estar cerca de alguien. Sin importarle lo que pudiera pasar, abrazó al joven fuertemente y empezó a llorar en su pecho.

-Qúe demonios haces!- exclamó Atem sorprendido por las acciones de Yami. -Como te atreves a tocarme!- le dijo mientras intentaba separarse. Después de unos momentos logró alejarse. -No vuelvas a tocarme, está claro? No tienes ningun derecho, solo eres un esclavo y los esclavos no tienen derechos!- Yami lo miró confundido.

-Yo no soy un esclavo- afirmó con nueva confianza. Atem sonrió. -"Creo que podré hacerlo sufrir después de todo"- pensó.

-Eso es lo que tú crees. Pero déjame decirte que no es verdad. No eres quien tú crees- le dijo disfurtando cada reacción por parte del faraón.

-No te creo. Solo quieres confundirme- habló el joven.

-Pero estoy diciendo la verdad. Qué te parece si te cuento la historia de tu origen, eso aclararía tus dudas, no crees?- El aludido no respondió. No quería creer lo que el otro le decía, pero estaba inseguro.

-Supongo que eso es un sí. Bueno, todo comenzó cuando mi padre conoce a mi madre... y se enamora de ella. Ambos eran felices, hasta que un día todo cambió y mi padre se enamoró de otra mujer. Sin importarle nada, dejó a mi madre. Pero lo que no sabía era que ella estaba embarazada. Cinco años después se enteró de que tenía un hijo, pero no le importó. Después de todo ya había dejado a mi madre, aun después de haberle jurado amor. Pero los problemas empezaron, mi padre temía que cuando yo creciera reclamara el derecho al trono como su primogénito. No podía permitirlo... así que una noche, mandó soldados a ejecutar a su antigua amante... y a su hijo- Yami abrió sus ojos en impresión. -Así es Yami... mi propio padre ordenó mi ejecución-

-No lo entiendo... qué tiene que ver todo esto conmigo?- preguntó.

-Voy para allá. Esa mujer de la que se enamoró, la convirtió en la reina de Egipto- le dijo. El faraón lo miró sorprendido. -Así es, mi padre... era el faraón. Y aquí es donde entras tú. Supongo que no sabías que la reina era estéril- Esta vez, la sorpresa de Yami fue grande. -Extraño, cierto? Cómo pudo tenerte si no podía tener hijos? Bueno, la respuesta es muy simple... ella no te tuvo, ella no era tu madre...-

-Es mentira! Solo quieres confundirme!- exclamó Yami. Atem solo lo miró, serio. Podía ver confusión en los ojos del faraón. -"Bueno, esa era la idea. Después de todo lo que dije no es mentira"- pensó el joven sin quitar su mirada de Yami.

-Qué te parece si me dejas continuar y te ahorras los comentarios?- Yami ni dijo nada, solo miró al joven con furia. -No me digas que estás enojado. Te estoy diciendo la verdad, así que no tienes por qué enojarte. Pero supongo que no me harás caso así que continuaré. Como ya había dicho, tu madre era estéril... bueno, tu madre no, mejor dicho la reina. Pero ella anhelaba tener un hijo. Así que el faraón la complació. Iba a darle un hijo ajeno, pero no podía ser de la nobleza... los rumores empezarían. Tenía que ser un hijo de esclavos. La reina aceptó, quería un bebé y no le importaba quien fuera. Y adivina quien tuvo la suerte de convertirse en el hijo del faraón- Yami no habló. -No sabes? Entonces te lo diré... tú fuiste ese niño, tú eres hijo de esclavos. Tienes una suerte inmensa, sabes?-

-No creo nada de lo que dices- afirmó Yami de repente.

-De verdad? Entonces por qué veo duda en tus ojos?- preguntó Atem. Nuevamente, el faraón se quedó callado. -Me crees, cierto? Deberías de hacerlo porque lo que dije es verdad. Claro que la historia no termina ahí. El faraón te amaba, sabes? Te amaba como si fueras su hijo. Pero yo te odiaba y no podía permitir que fueras feliz con tu nueva familia. Asesiné a la reina dos meses después de que llegaste y le hice creer a tu "padre" que había sido un esclavo el que le había quitado la vida a su esposa. Todo el amor que sentía por ti se transformó en odio. Te amaba demasiado, no crees?- le dijo mientras miraba complacido las lágrimas que caían de los ojos del otro.

-Eres un desgraciado- susurró Yami.

-Ten cuidado con lo que dices. No estás en posición beneficiosa. En cambio yo...- habló mientras sacaba un látigo que se encontraba a sus espaldas. -puedo hacer lo que quiera. Y te lo voy a demostrar... vas a sentir el mismo dolor que le has causado a todos los que han intentado acercarse a ti; vas a sentir lo que sintió Yugi... no puedes amar a alguien a quien odias Yami, y eso es lo que pasó con Yugi! Tú lo odias pero intentaste cubrir ese odio con amor. Pero no sirvió de nada. Lo único que le has causado a Yugi es sufrimiento. Estoy seguro de que ahora debe odiarte- le dijo. Yami bajó su mirada. Aunque no quería admitirlo, lo que Atem había dicho era la pura verdad.

----------------------------------------------------

-Me preocupa mucho Ishizu. Y si le pasó algo?- preguntó el joven preocupado.

-No te preocupes Ryou, estoy segura que Yugi está bien- contestó la sacerdotisa.

-Pero se fue hace mucho tiempo- comentó el moreno. Ishizu no dijo nada.

-Qué pasa Ishizu?- preguntó el rubio. De todos ellos él parecía el más preocupado. Después de todo Yugi se había convertido en uno de sus mejores amigos.

-Chicos... hay algo que no saben- confesó Ishizu ganándose la atención de los tres jóvenes.

-Algo que no sabemos? Es sobre Yugi?- preguntó Malik. La joven asintió. -De qué se trata?- interrogó con preocupación.

-No sé como decirlo. Sé que al principio no me van a creer, pero les juro que es verdad- Los tres la miraron interrogantes. -Yugi... Yugi está embarazado- afirmó.

-Qué?- preguntó Jono aun sin salir de su asombro. -Te sientes bien Ishizu? No te golpeaste la cabeza o algo?- preguntó. Ishizu solo le dirgió una mirada severa. -Está bien, está bien, te creo. Aunque suena un poco ilógico. Pero con todo lo que he visto hasta ahora es muy posible que sea verdad lo que dices- le dijo el rubio.

-Por supuesto que es verdad Jono. Para qué diría una mentira? Yugi está embarazado... va a tener un hijo de Yami...-

-Un momento, me estás diciendo que dejaste que Yugi se fuera sabiendo que iba a tener un bebé. Por Ra Ishizu en qué pensabas! Como pudiste decirle a Yugi que fuera al desierto a buscar a no sé quienes que podrían estar a miles de kilómetros de aquí!- exclamó el moreno.

-Malik tiene razón Ishizu. Es muy probable que a Yugi le haya pasado algo. Y tú aquí muy tranquila!- le dijo Ryou.

-Ya cálmense!- exclamó la sacerdotisa. -Yo sé lo que hago. Les aseguro que Yugi está bien... pueden estar tranquilos- agregó. Los jóvenes la miraron por unos segundos antes de asentir simultáneamente.

--------------------------------------------------------

Yugi estaba más que sorprendido. Al parecer el oasis que había visto era verdadero. -"Bueno, ahora solo tengo que encontrar algo de comer"- pensó débilmente. Sentía que sus piernas ya empezaban a fallar, rogando un descanso. Pero no podía darse ese lujo. -"Ishizu me dijo que no me detuviera... tengo que seguir. Solo buscaré algo de comer y luego seguiré"- se dijo con decisión. Pero estaba tan perdido en sus pensamientos, que no se dio cuenta de adonde se dirigía hasta se chocó contra algo... o mejor dicho alguien.

-Oye, ten cuidado por donde... por Ra, joven se encuentra bien?- preguntó la mujer con preocupación al ver el estado del pequeño.

-Ayúdeme... por favor... ayúdeme- dijo el pequeño antes de caer inconsciente.

--------------------------------------------------

-Dijiste que lo encontraríamos en un mes y por si no te has dado cuenta ya han pasado casi dos meses!- exclamó el joven.

-Lo que te dije fue un cálculo. No soy sabio, sabes?- contestó el moreno. -Pero estoy seguro que pronto lo encontraremos- agregó.

-Mejor no digas nada... no vaya a ser que nos quedemos aquí durante dos meses más- le dijo el otro causando que Marik lo mirara con enojo.

-Cállate Bakura, deja tus bromas para después y concéntrate! Yugi nos necesita y Yami también- habló el joven.

-Tienes razón, continuemos- comentó Bakura. Marik asintió. -"Solo resiste un poco más Yugi... y tú también Yami"- pensó Marik.

-----------------------------------------------

Yugi abrió sus ojos lentamente. -"Donde estoy?"- fue su primer pensamiento al mirar sus alrededores.

-Ve que ya está bien... me alegra mucho- Oyó una voz femenina. Al voltearse, se encontró con una mujer de rostro amable, quien le estaba sonriendo amigablemente.

-Donde estoy?- preguntó Yugi confundido.

-Te desmayaste hace algunas horas, no te veías muy bien. Así que te traje a mi casa mientras te reponías- le explicó mientras se acercaba al chico. -Toma, hice esto para ti- le dijo mientras le entregaba un plato con comida. -Debes estar hambriento... por tu estado me di cuenta de que no has comido en mucho tiempo...-

-Usted me trajo aquí?- preguntó Yugi interrumpiéndola. La mujer asintió.

-Sí, te traje aquí y te bañe y te cambié de ropa- le dijo. -Espero que no te importe- añadió.

-No, para nada- respondió Yugi. -"Me pregunto si habrá notado lo de mi embarazo... aunque tal vez creyó que es gordura. Espero que haya sido así, no creo poder explicarle sobre mi inusual embarazo"- pensó Yugi.

-Bueno, yo te dejo para que comas tranquílamente. De una vez te digo que puedes quedarte todo el tiempo que quieras- le dijo la mujer pero Yugi negó con la cabeza.

-No, tengo prisa- comentó el pequeño. -Necesito encontrar a... dos jóvenes. Es muy urgente- le dijo

-Un momento. Vas a entrar al desierto nuevamente?- preguntó la mujer sorprendida. Yugi asintió. -Bueno entonces iré a prepararte un camello. Y te daré comida y agua para el viaje- le dijo sonriendo.

-No se molesto yo...-

-No es ninguna molestia. Gracias a Ra yo tengo comida y agua de sobra, lo menos que puedo hacer es compartirla con los que la necesitan- Yugi sonrió al escuchar esto.

-Muchas gracias...- Se detuvo al recordar que aun no sabía el nombre de aquella mujer. -Disculpe, cual es su nombre?- preguntó el chico un poco apenado. -El mio es Yugi- agregó.

-Mi nombre es Nea- le dijo la mujer.

-Nea... muchas gracias Nea. No todos los días se puede encontrar personas como usted- habló el pequeño sinceramente.

-Ni tampoco jóvenes tan educados- agregó la otra causando que una pequeña sonrisa se formara en los labios de Yugi. -Bueno, me retiro. Si necesitas algo estaré afuera, está bien?- preguntó. El aludido asintió.

-"Vaya, en verdad he tenido mucha suerte... solo espero que Yami esté bien"- pensó el pequeño con preocupación.

------------------------------------------------------

-Cómo te sientes?- preguntó Atem mientras miraba a Yami con una sádica sonrisa. -Te gustó? A mí me encantó- le dijo sin quitar su mirada del otro joven, quien no se veía muy bien. Su cuerpo estaba cubierto de sangre y heridas producidas por el látigo. -Ahora por qué lloras?- le preguntó fastidiado al ver las lágrimas que caían de los ojos de Yami. -Un faraón no se inclina ante nadie. Un verdadero faraón no muestra sus sentimientos... claro que tú no eres un faraón, eres un simple esclavo. Sabes algo curioso? Yugi tiene un rango más alto que el tuyo. Él es esclavo de un amo, en cambio tú eres esclavo de todos. Solo espera que se entere, te tratará como un esclavo- Yami cerró sus ojos fuertemente. -"No es cierto. Yugi me ama, jamás haría eso"- pensó el joven.

-Bueno, que tal si nos seguimos divertiendo?- ofreció Atem mientras sacaba el látigo nuevamente. -"Yugi... ayúdame"- pensó Yami. No podía creer lo que estaba pasando. Era como volver al pasado... al doloroso pasado que deseaba olvidar.

---------------------------------------------------

-Ya terminaste de comer Yugi?- le preguntó Nea al pequeño.

-Sí... muchas gracias, la comida estaba muy rica- agradeció el chico. La mujer solo le sonrió y asintió.

-Ya todo está listo. Puedes irte cuando quieras- le dijo la mujer.

-De verdad, muchas gracias. Me ayudó sin siquiera conocerme, se lo agredezco- La mujer negó con la cabeza.

-No tiene nada que agradecerme joven, ya le dije que esto es lo menos que puedo hacer- contestó

-Bueno, entonces... hasta pronto- le dijo Yugi mientras se montaba encima el camello. -Ahora que lo pienso... el camello...-

-Tranquilo, te lo regalo- afirmó ella. -Que Ra te acompañe- agregó.

-Igual a usted- habló Yugi antes de partir.

-"No puedo creer la suerte que tuve al encontrarme con esa mujer... ahora lo único que me preocupa es Yami... como estará? No entendí lo que pasó, pero Ishizu me dijo que Marik y Bakura me lo explicarían. Solo espero que no sea nada malo. No podría vivir sin Yami"- pensó el pequeño.

-------------------------------------------------

-Te dije que lo encontraríamos pronto- habló el moreno.

-Déjame recordarte que han pasado horas desde que dijiste eso y no hay ni rastro de ese chico- respondió Bakura.

-Estás equivocado... mira- le dijo señalando adelante. Bakura levantó su mirada. -Ahí está- añadió Marik.

-Creí que vendría caminando... y sin comida y agua- susurró el joven sorprendido al ver al pequeño con ropa limpia y montao sobre un camello.

-Parece que alguien le ayudó- comentó Marik mientras se adelantaba hasta estar frente al chico. -Eres Yugi, cierto?- El pequeño asintió. -Por fin te encuentro... yo soy Marik y aquel es Bakura- le dijo. Yugi asintió.

-Ishizu me dijo que ustedes me explicarían que está pasando- habló el chico. Marik hizo un gesto afirmativo.

-Así es... bueno mejor avancemos, necesitamos llegar los más rápido posible- Nuevamente, Yugi asintió.

-Supongo que te preguntarás cómo sabíamos que nos estabas buscando, o me equivoco?- preguntó Bakura. Yugi negó con la cabeza. -Bueno, digamos que hay ciertos... artículos que nos permiten saber que está pasando en otro lugar. Son siete artículos. Ishizu, Marik, Yami, Seth y yo tenemos uno. Los otros dos los tiene Shadi. Digamos que con estos artículos estamos... vinculados. Sabemos cuando uno de los portadores está en peligro o...-

-Cómo son esos artículos?- preguntó Yugi interrumpiéndolo.

-Como este- le dijo Marik mientras sacaba un cetro de oro con el ojo de Horus grabado en él.

-Pero Yami no tiene nada parecido... ni tampoco Seth- comentó el pequeño.

-Sí tienen... es solo que no los usan- explicó Bakura. Yugi lo miró confundido. -Verás, estos artículos fueron creados con magia de las sombras... es muy peligroso para el que no sepa manejarla. Yami y Seth nunca quisieron arriesgarse pero ellos siguen siendo los portadores y debido a eso supimos que Yami estaba en problemas- le dijo

-Yami está en problemas?- preguntó Yugi alarmado.

-Lamento decirte que sí. Es por eso que debemos darnos prisa... si quieres volver a ver al Yami que conocías- comentó el moreno. -No voy a mentirte Yugi... Yami está sufriendo, mucho. Y solo tú puedes ayudarlo. Solo te escuchará a ti- El pequeño miró a Marik por unos momentos antes de asentir.

-----------------------------------------------------------

-Yugi... donde estás?- preguntó el joven suavemente. Le dolía la garganta... todo su cuerpo le dolía.

-Él no va a venir Yami... tú ya no le importas. Después de todo solo le causaste problemas. Ya debe de estar con alguien más. Estoy seguro que ya se olvidó de ti- le dijo Atem. -Porque de lo contrario, no crees que ya habría venido a ayudarte? Han pasado ya cinco meses Yami, y aun tienes esperanza? Tengo que admitir que me sorprendes- añadió

-"Yugi... por qué? Por qué me abandonaste? Te amaba tanto..."- pensó Yami antes de caer inconsciente.

--------------------------------------------------------

-Ya casi llegamos- habló Marik

-Que bien porque ya estoy harto de ver arena!- exclamó Bakura.

-"No puedo creerlo, he estado tres meses con Marik y Bakura y hasta ahora noto sus parecidos con Ryou y Malik... me pregunto como estarán... y Jono... y...Yami..."- De inmediato sintió una tristeza profundo. Yami le había hecho tanta falta durante estos cinco meses. -"Solo resiste un poco más Yami... yo te voy a ayudar. Y nuestro hijo también"- pensó el pequeño mientras ponía su mano en su vientre, el cual había crecido bastante. Ahora se notaba su embarazo a simple vista. -"Solo un mes más y tendré a mi bebé en brazos... quiero que estés ahí Yami"-

-Yugi- llamó Marik captando la atención del pequeño. -Ven a ver esto- le dijo. Yugi hizo lo dicho y se acercó adonde estaba el moreno. -Mira el horizonte- Yugi obedeció. Sus ojos se abrieron en impresión y su corazón empezó a latir rápidamente.

No muy lejos de ahí, se encontraba la Ciudad Dorada.


	12. Una nueva vida

**La inocencia de Egipto**

**Capítulo 12: Una nueva vida**

-Estás listo Yugi?- preguntó Marik mientras miraba al pequeño. El aludido asintió. -Tienes que estar preparado para todo. No sabemos el estado de Yami- advirtió el moreno.

-Ya estoy preparado- afirmó el chico.

-Bien entonces no perdamos el tiempo- habló Bakura mientras se dirigía hacia el palacio, pero un guardia lo detuvo.

-No pueden pasar! Identifíquense!- exclamó el hombre.

-No hay tiempo... no ven que esto es una emergencia! El faraón...-

-Mi nombre es Marik. Él es Bakura y este es Yugi- dijo el moreno interrumpiéndolo. El hombre sonrió al escuchar mencionar el nombre del pequeño.

-Yugi? Lo hubieran dicho antes. Pueden pasar... el faraón los espera- comentó el guardia mientras se hacía a un lado, dejándoles el paso libre. -"Los espera? Seguro Atem ya sabe que vendríamos con Yugi. Nunca se sabe que se puede esperar de un espíritu maligno. Pero ahora lo único que me preocupa es Yugi... solo espero que ese bebé se quede donde está. Es obvio que Yugi no podrá tener a ese niño como todas las madres... y sería muy peligroso si naciera antes"- pensó Marik con preocupación.

-Bueno genio ahora cual es tu plan?- preguntó Bakura mientras miraba al moreno. -Ya tienes uno, o me equivoco cerebrito?- agregó.

-Primero que nada deja de molestarme. No es mi culpa ser más inteligente que tú. Y segundo, sí ya tengo un plan- comentó.

-Y cual es?- preguntó Yugi.

-Es un poco arriesgado pero esto seguro que resultará. Verás, Bakura y yo usaremos nuestros artículos para llevarte a donde está Yami y tienes que hacerlo entrar en razón lo más rápido posible...-

-A qué te refieres?- preguntó Yugi confundido.

-Ya te lo había dicho Yugi... Yami no es el mismo de antes. Quien sabe que cosas le ha dicho ese espíritu. Ahora debe estar muy confundido- afirmó el moreno.

-Entiendo- susurró el pequeño. -Eso es todo lo que debo hacer?-

-Basicamente sí. Nosotros distraeremos al espíritu. Pero debes darte prisa... si se da cuenta de que estás con Yami podría lastimarte severamente- explicó Marik. Yugi asintió con decisión.

-Haré cualquier cosa para ayudar a Yami- afirmó el chico.

-Bien, entonces te llevaremos con él ahora. Estás listo Bakura?- El aludido asintió. Lo último que Yugi vio fue un brillo cegador que lo obligó a cerrar sus ojos. Al abrirlos se dio cuenta de que ya no estaba en el palacio, estaba en un lugar oscuro... apenas podía ver sus propias manos.

-Yami?-preguntó con temor. Odiaba la oscuridad, sobretodo cuando estaba solo. -Yami, estás aqui?- preguntó nuevamente. Al no recibir respuesta decidió empezar a caminar. -"Marik me dijo que debía darme prisa"- se dijo. -Yami, donde estás?-

-------------------------------------------------------------

-Por fin te encontramos- comentó Bakura captando la atención del joven.

-Esta vez nos aseguraremos de que no puedas volver jamás- dijo Marik.

-En verdad, y cómo piensan hacerlo? Con sus artículos del milenio... no lo cree. Recuerden que yo tengo el más poderoso- habló Atem mientras se volteaba y quedaba frente a los dos jóvenes. Marik abrió sus ojos en impresión al ver lo que colgaba del cuello del otro... el rompecabezas del milenio.

-Atem, sabes que eso es peligroso, sobretodo para ti- afirmó el egipcio.

-No para mí... para ustedes-

----------------------------------------------------------

Yugi estaba paralizado, sus ojos estaban inundados de lágrimas. Podía ver a Yami... cubierto de sangre y heridas que al parecer fueron provocadas por un látigo. Sus ojos estaban cerrados y dos cadenas ataban sus muñecas a la pared. -Yami?- preguntó Yugi con temor. El faraón abrió sus ojos de inmediato. Yugi se sorprendió al ver sus ojos... estaban vacíos, como si no hubiera vida en ellos. -Yami?- preguntó el pequeño nuevamente. El aludido no respondió. -Yami, responde por favor. No me hagas esto- dijo el chico mientras empezaba a llorar. Al no recibir respuesta, se acercó al joven y lo abrazó con cuidado de no lastimar más las heridas. Yami no se movió. -Te amo... te amo tanto. Perdóname, no debí abandonarte. Solo... solo intentaba ayudarte. Pero te prometo que jamás volveré a dejarte solo... jamás- susurró.

-Yugi...- habló Yami captando la atención del pequeño. -Aun me amas?- preguntó. Yugi asintió.

-Por supuesto que te sigo amando... yo jamás dejaré de amarte. No puedo vivir sin ti Yami- le dijo el chico mientras tomaba la mano del otro y la ponía sobre su vientre. -Y nuestro hijo también te necesita. A crecido mucho, no crees? Muy pronto va a nacer y tú estarás ahí... conmigo. Veremos a nuestro hijo o hija crecer y siempre estaremos orgullosos- agregó Yugi con una pequeña sonrisa. Yami también sonrió.

-Y yo estaré ahí- afirmó. El pequeño asintió.

-Sí Yami, tú estarás ahí... y todos seremos muy felices- comentó. -Pero ahora tenemos que salir de aquí... quieres que no vayamos de este lugar?- preguntó Yugi. El faraón asintió.

-Sí, quiero irme de aquí- En ese momento, las cadenas que lo ataban se rompieron y la oscuridad empezó a desvanecerse.

----------------------------------------------------------

-No sabes como usarlo... te destruirías a ti mismo- afirmó Bakura.

-De que hablan?- preguntó el faraón confundido. Hace unos momentos estaba con Yugi y de pronto apareció aquí.

-Yami, eres tú?- preguntó Marik.

-Por supuesto que soy yo... quien creían que era, mi abuela?- Marik sonrió al oír esto. Al parecer Yami se encontraba bien. Pero... y Yugi?

-Por si quieren saber... aquí estoy- habló Yugi como si hubiera leído sus pensamientos. Marik suspiró aliviado. -"Ahora solo falta enviar a Atem adonde pertenece"- pensó.

-Me alegra que estés bien Yugi... ahora nosotros tres tenemos algo pendiente- dijo el moreno mientras miraba a Yami y a Bakura.

-Tienes razón... es hora de acabar con él- habló Bakura. Yami asintió.

-Y yo?- preguntó Yugi de repente.

-Tú te quedarás aquí Yugi. Le diré a Ishizu que venga a cuidarte- El pequeño estaba a punto de protestar pero se detuvo. Tenía que pensar en su hijo primero.

-Está bien... buena suerte- susurró.

-----------------------------------------------------------

-Ishizu- habló Yami captando la atención de la sacerotisa.

-Mi faraón, me alegra que esté de regreso- comentó la joven con una sonrisa.

-A mí también... Pero no hay tiempo para charlar, necesito que cuides a Yugi. Ya ha tenido suficientes emociones fuertes por un día- Ishizu asintió.

-Como digas- le dijo antes de retirarse.

-Yami- habló Marik. -Antes de continuar... necesito saber que te dijo Atem- Yami suspiró.

-Me dijo que... yo era un esclavo. Es eso cierto Marik?- preguntó. El aludido asintió.

-Sí Yami... lo que te dijo es cierto. Eres hijo de esclavos- afirmó el joven. -Pero eso ya no importa, ahora tienes a Yugi. Y muy pronto tendrás un hijo. El pasado ya no es importante... no puedes dejar que el pasado domine tu vida. Lo único que debe importarte ahora es el futuro. Ahora eres libre Yami... eres el dueño de tu destino, tú eliges como será. Nadie puede hacer tu futuro, solo tú- le dijo

-Marik tiene razón. Ahora tú eres el capitán de tu barco- afirmó Bakura. Yami los miró sorprendido.

-Jamás creí oirlos hablar así... han cambiado- comentó.

-Bueno... ya sabes lo que dicen, el tiempo cambia a las persona. Pero bueno ahora tengo ganas de patear el trasero de cierto espíritu que cometió el error de meterse con mi amigo- habló de nuevo Bakura con una sádica sonrisa.

-Ahora que lo pienso... no has cambiado tanto- afirmó Yami mientras se alejaba junto con Marik.

---------------------------------------------------------

-Yugi me alegra tanto verte. Estaba muy preocupada- le dijo Ishizu al pequeño.

-También me alegra verla- contestó el chico con una sonrisa. -Puedo preguntarle algo?-

-Por supuesto, lo que quieras-

-Yami, Bakura y Marik ya se conocían?- preguntó Yugi. Ishizu asintió.

-Sí Yugi, se conocieron hace mucho tiempo. Yami aun era el príncipe. Ellos eran muy buenos amigos- afirmó la sacerdotisa.

-Entonces por qué se fueron?- interrógó el pequeño.

-El faraón no estaba muy complacido con esa amistad. No quería que Yami se acercara a alguien y mucho menos que fuera su amigo. Así que un día, sacó a los padres de Marik y Bakura de Egipto...-

-Exilio?- preguntó Yugi. Ishizu asintió.

-Así es. Marik y Bakura no podían volver a Egipto... durante el reinado del padre de Yami- explicó la joven.

-Entiendo- dijo Yugi. -Eran buenos amigos, cierto?-

-No Yugi... son buenos amigos-

---------------------------------------------------------

-De todos los lugares del mundo, por qué el reino de las sombras?- preguntó Bakura

-Donde más podríamos encontrar a un espíritu que murió hace más de 15 años?- contestó Marik.

-Pues no sé, tal vez a las orillas del Nilo bronceándose- respondió

-Te crees muy gracioso, cierto?- interrogó el moreno.

-Por qué lo dices?- preguntó Bakura como si no hubiera entendido lo que Marik quiso decir. -Si es por lo del espíritu bronceándose a las orillas del Nilo lo dije enserio- afirmó. El otro suspiró.

-Como digas- susurró. -Oye Yami, has estado muy callado. Pasa algo?- le preguntó.

-No... no pasa nada- susurró el faraón.

-Sabes, con ese tono no engañarías ni a la pared- comentó Bakura. -Y eso que la pared es sorda... y también muda... y también ciega, y...-

-Bakura cállate! No ves que esto es algo serio!- exclamó Marik.

-Serio mi...- Pero no terminó la frase al ver la cara que le hacía el moreno. -Olvídenlo- susurró.

-Qué pasa Yami? No me digas que nada porque sé que no es cierto- le dijo Marik.

-Es solo que...-

-Pero miren que tenemos aquí. Por fin llegaron- comentó Atem mientras se acercaba.

-Hablando del diablo- susurró Bakura.

-Cuida tu lengua robatumbas- advirtió el joven. Yami lo miró confundido. Por qué le había dicho eso? Bakura no era un ladrón, cierto?

-Qué pasa Yami? No me digas que estos dos no te han dicho lo que hacían para sobrevivir. Entonces te lo diré yo... ellos robaban... tumbas sobretodo- Yami abrió sus ojos en impresión.

-Es eso cierto?- preguntó Yami.

-Sí Yami... es verdad. Era lo único que nos daba de comer- le dijo Marik sinceramente. -No te lo dijimos porque eso ya está en el pasado- explicó. Yami asintió.

-Está bien, pero la próxima vez mejor díganme; no vaya a ser que me entere por malas lenguas- comentó el faraón mientras miraba de reojo a Atem.

-Gracias Yami- susurró Marik. Yami solo le sonrió.

-Bueno si ya terminaron de jugar, me gustaría que empezáramos- habló Atem.

-Solo déjame recordarte que nosotros tenemos una gran ventaja... tenemos nuestros artículos del milenio, en cambio tú no tienes nada- comentó Bakura

-Pero tengo a las sombras de mi lado- afirmó.

-Atem... solo quiero saber por qué- habló Yami de repente.

-Porque te odio- respondió.

-Pero por qué me odias a mi, yo no te hice nada. Por qué tenías que arruinar mi vida? Acaso no has pensado que hasta podríamos haber sido amigos- Atem no dijo nada. -"Es lo mismo que me dijo Ishizu"- pensó.

-Yami tiene razón. No tenías por que arruinar su vida- susurró Marik con furia. Atem solo mostró una mueca de desinterés ante el comentario.

-Bueno, si ya terminaron de hablar... me gustaría acabar con ustedes!- exclamó mientras formaba una esfera de energía y se las lanzaba. Marik y Bakura pudieron esquivarla, pero Yami no.

-Yami!- exclamaron ambos mientras veían como Yami caía al suelo casi inconsciente.

-Pero miren nada más- habló Atem acercándose a Yami.

-No te acerques a él!- exclamó Bakura mientras corría hacia el joven. Este se dio la vuelta, mirando al ladrón.

-Lo siento, pero no puedo dejar que interfieran- comentó Atem con sarcasmo, levantando su mano.

-Maldición!- exclamó Bakura al encontrarse con una barrera hecha de magia. -Marik, tenemos que ayudar a Yami- le dijo.

-Mientras esté esta barrera aquí no podemos hacer nada- afirmó el moreno.

-Acaso estás diciendo que nos quedemos de brazos cruzados mientras vemos como Atem mata a Yami?- preguntó Bakura con furia.

-Entiende, este asunto es entre Yami y Atem, no debemos interferir- dijo el egipcio. Bakura lo miró por unos momentos. Suspiró luego.

-Está bien... solo espero que nada le pase a Yami- susurró mientras miraba con preocupación como Atem se acercaba al faraón.

-Y te haces llamar Faraón. Eres patético... igual que nuestro padre- le dijo. Yami lo miró débilmente.

-Él no era mi padre- afirmó. Esto enfureció a Atem.

-Por supuesto que sí!- exclamó mientras le daba una patada en el estómago, sacándole el aire. -Mírate... eres igual a él, débil. Tal vez él no era tú padre biológico, pero es igual a ti. Estoy seguro que lo primero que harás cuando ese niño nazca es buscar una manera de deshacerte de él!- exclamó. Yami abrió sus ojos en impresión.

-Jamás! Nunca haría eso- dijo Yami. Su miraba le recordó algo a Atem... le recordó la mirada de un niño de cinco años a punto de morir...

**Flashback**

Los soldados se acercaron al pequeño. Uno de ellos sacó su espada. El niño los miró con tristeza y dolor.

-"Por qué papá?"- pensó antes de que su mundo se volviera negro.

**Fin del flashback**

-Nunca le haría eso a mi hijo, aunque mi vida dependiera de ello- afirmó Yami. Atem lo miró seriamente. -"No parece estar mintiendo"- se dijo.

-Tienes que entenderlo, sé que lo que te pasó no fue justo, pero yo no tuve nada que ver. Te juro que si hubiera podido evitarlo lo hubiera hecho. Pero yo ni siquiera había nacido- habló el faraón.

-Mientes- susurró Atem. –No voy a caer en tus trampas… mereces morir… de por sí tu vida no vale nada… eres un simple esclavo-

-Siempre quise tener un hermano mayor- habló Yami ignorando lo que había dicho el otro. -Alguien que me defendiera, que estuviera conmigo. Alguien que sufriera conmigo. No sabes como me hubiera gustado que tú estuvieras conmigo- dijo Yami mientras sentía como las lágrimas caían de sus ojos. Atem lo miró sorprendido, podía sentir como sus propias lágrimas lo amenazaban. Pero no podía, no podía caer.

-Yo fui el que destruyó tu vida- recordó.

-Lo sé... pero aun así eres mi hermano- afirmó Yami.

-No… no soy tu hermano… deja de mentir y de decir cosas que no sientes… solo estás retrasando tu muerte!- exclamó. Cansado ya, sacó una daga de sus ropas. Yami lo miró, sin preocuparse por esconder sus lágrimas.

-No lo hagas…- susurró. –No puedo… no puedo dejar a mi hijo- le dijo. En realidad, la decisión no estaba en sus manos. Estaba indefenso.

-Jaja por qué te importa tanto el mocoso? En un par de años ya te habrás olvidado de él…-

-JAMAS! Él y Yugi son mis tesoros más grandes… daría cualquier cosa por ellos, lo que fuera… incluso mi vida. Jamás me olvidaría de ellos… nunca…- Miró luego a Atem. –Quiero darle a mi hijo el amor que mi 'padre' nunca me dio… No pienso cometer los mismos errores que él-

El mayor lo miró, con algo que parecía ser confusión.

-Atem… hermano, sé que tu padre… nuestro padre no fue el mejor… pero… hay algo que Yugi y mi hijo me han logrado enseñar… y eso es que existe el perdón… y que el pasado sí se puede dejar atrás… y por eso, no puedo odiarte, ni a ti ni a mi padre… Lo que dijo antes es verdad… y créeme cuando te digo que estoy seguro que si hubieras estado conmigo todos esos años… habría pensado siempre que eres el mejor hermano del mundo- Alejó luego su mirada, llevando al suelo.

De pronto, la daga cayó al piso.

Atem cayó de rodillas. Su mirada estaba perdida. Y de nuevo, las ganas de derramar lágrimas volvieron.

Yami lo miró. Se acercó luego… quería… necesitaba abrazar a su hermano.

El mayor sintió una carga en su pecho. Miró sorprendido como Yami se aferraba con fuerza a él. Sus ojos se suavizaron. Con cierta inseguridad, rodeó al joven con sus brazos.

Se sentía extraño. Después de todo nunca había estado en una situación como esa.

De pronto, al ver a Yami moverse, sintió algo que jamás había sentido. Cariño.

Cerró sus ojos, dejándose llevar por el sentimiento. Ahora, solo tenía una sola cosa que decir.

-Perdóname Yami- susurró. El aludido apartó su rostro del pecho del mayor, y lo miró, sonriendo.

-Ya lo hice- contestó.

Mientras tanto, Marik y Bakura miraban la escena con una sonrisa.

-Pensaste que terminaría así?- preguntó Bakura. Marik negó con su cabeza.

-No, pensé que sería una pelea a muerte-contestó.

-Yo también. Pero debo admitir que prefiero este final- afirmó Bakura.

---------------------------------------------------------------

-Yugi, estás bien?- preguntó Ishizu muy preocupada al ver la mueca de dolor en el rostro de Yugi.

-No... Ishizu creo que... creo que el bebé ya va a nacer!-

-------------------------------------------------------------

-Tienes que irte?- preguntó Yami.

-Sí, yo ya no pertenezco aquí... pero volveremos a vernos, te lo aseguro- contestó Atem. Yami sonrió y asintió. Lo abrazó una última vez. Y se apartó luego.

-Adiós hermano- le dijo mientras lo veía desaparecer.

-Salgamos de aquí Yami. Ha sido un largo día- habló Marik de pronto. Yami asintió.

Las sombras empezaron a desvanecerse. En unos segundos ya se encontraban en el palacio.

-Será mejor que vea como está Yugi- comentó Yami.

-Claro- respondió Marik. En ese momento vieron a Ishizu acercarse, al parecer tenía mucha prisa.

-Qué te pasa Ishizu?- preguntó Yami preocupado.

-Mi faraón... Yugi... el bebé ya va a nacer- Yami abrió sus ojos en impresión.

-Ya? Pero aun no es tiempo...-

-Lo sé pero al parecer el bebé va a nacer antes. Yo voy a buscar a Shimon para que me ayude con la operación...-

-Operación? Lo van a operar?- preguntó el faraón con preocupación.

-Es la única manera de traer a ese bebé al mundo... bueno, ya no puedo charlar, tengo que encontrar a Shimon lo más rápido posible- Yami asintió.

-Yo voy a estar con Yugi- dijo el faraón mientras se retiraba.

-----------------------------------------------------------

-Yugi, como estás? Como te sientes?- preguntó Yami mientras se acercaba al pequeño.

-Me duele mucho Yami!- exclamó.

-Tranquilízate, Ishizu llegará en cualquier momento- le dijo. En ese momento oyó voces. Al mirar de quien se trataba se encontró con Ishizu, quien venía acompañada de Shimon y algunos médicos más.

Pero justo cuando estaban a punto de cruzar la puerta, esta se cerró de golpe y una barrera mágica aparecía sobre ella. -"Pero que..."- pensó Yami, pero se detuvo al ver una figura formarse.

-Atem?- preguntó sorprendido. El joven solo le sonrió.

-Yami?- preguntó Yugi con temor. El faraón no dijo nada.

-Creo que tengo algo más que hacer antes de irme- habló el joven mientras se acercaba a Yugi en ponía su mano sobre el vientre. Yugi se asustó por el contacto pero Yami lo tranquilizó al tomarlo de la mano. -" Si Yami confía en él, entonces yo también"- pensó el chico.

-Listo, ahora podrás tener a tu bebé como cualquier madre- le dijo. -Pero... tendrán que hacerlo solos- agregó.

-Qué? Yugi podrá tener a nuestro bebé sin operación?- preguntó Yami incrédulo.

-Así es- respondió Atem mientras desaparecía.

-Yami, me duele!- exclamó Yugi. Yami miró al chico con preocupación. -"Tenemos que hacerlo solos"- pensó. Cerró sus ojos un momento y sonrió. –"Gracias hermano"- Luego, volvió su atención nuevamente hacia Yugi.

-Cálmate Yugi. Has lo que yo te diga, está bien?- le preguntó mientras tomaba la mano del chico. Yugi asintió. -Bien, ahora respira hondo- Yugi hizo lo dicho. -Cuando cuente tres quiero que empiezas a pujar... Listo?... Uno, dos, ahora!-

-Yami, me duele mucho!- exclamó Yugi.

-Yo sé que duele Yugi, pero tienes que ser fuerte. Piensa en nuestro hijo- le dijo Yami. Yugi asintió. -Bien, respira de nuevo... ahora... puja!-

-AHHHH! YAMI NO PUEDO ME DUELE MUCHO!-

-Yugi, tienes que tranquilizarte. Con gritar no vas a conseguir nada- susurró Yami. Yugi asintió. -Respira... uno, dos, puja!- De nuevo, Yugi gritó. Nunca había sentido tanto dolor. -Eso es Yugi, lo estás haciendo muy bien- le dijo Yami con una sonrisa. -Listo para pujar?- El pequeño asintió. -Bien... ahora!-

-AHHHHH!- gritó Yugi. Estaba llorando, el dolor era demasiado grande.

-Está bien Yugi, respira... eso es... ahora puja!-

-AHHHHHHHHHH!-

-Sigue pujando Yugi, ya puedo ver su cabeza!- exclamó Yami.

-AHHHHHHHHHH! NO PUEDO! ME DUELE!-

-Por favor Yugi, solo aguanta un poco más... aquí viene... solo tienes que hacerlo una vez más, está claro?- Yugi asintió. -Ahora!-

-AHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!- gritó. Luego... silencio, solo el llanto de un bebé se escuchaba.

-Yugi... es un niño- le dijo Yami con lágrimas de felicidad en sus ojos mientras envolvía al pequeño en unas sábanas y se lo entregaba a Yugi, quien también estaba llorando.

-Yami... gracias, gracias por darme este regalo tan hermoso- le dijo Yugi. Yami sonrió y lo abrazó.

-Gracias a ti también Yugi... me has dado tanto...- En ese momento, la puerta se abrió.

-Yugi!- exclamó Ishizu mientras entraba, pero se detuvo en seco al mirar la escena frente a ella. Yami abrazaba a Yugi, quien tenía en sus brazos un bebé el cual los miraba curioso.

-No puedo creerlo- habló la joven captando la atención de ambos padres.

-Increible pero cierto- susurró Bakura.

-Estoy de acuerdo- le dijo Marik.

-Y ya tiene nombre?- preguntó Jono rompiendo el lindo momento.

-Por qué siempre tienes que arruinar todo?- le preguntó Seth.

-Eso dolió. Crees que arruino todo?- preguntó Jono fingiendo estar ofendido.

-Casi todo- se corrigió.

-Así está mejor. Y bueno, ya tiene nombre?- preguntó.

-No- dijo Yugi. -Qué dices Yami, cual nombre quieres?- le preguntó.

-Pues, que te parece... Atemu- le dijo. Yugi sonrió.

-Es perfecto-

--------------------------------------------------------------

Magi: bueno, ya lo terminé. Aunque todavía falta el epílogo. Espero que a todos le haya gustado, en verdad hice mi mayor esfuerzo para que así fuera.

Gracias por todos sus reviews!

Nos vemos

Ja ne!


	13. Epílogo

**La inocencia de Egipto**

**Epílogo**

Cuatro años habían pasado desde el nacimiento del pequeño príncipe. Todo había vuelto a la normalidad, solo algunas cosas pequeñas habían cambiado.

Yami abrió sus ojos lentamente. Una sonrisa se formó en su rostro al ver a Yugi a su lado. Lo amaba tanto. Y a pesar de que ya había pasado tanto tiempo, sus sentimientos haciaél no habían cambiado.Seguía amándolo igual que antes, tal vez más.

Lentamente y con cuidado de no despertar al otro chico, el faraón salió de la cama y se dirigió a unos de los balcones. La vista era hermosa, los primeros rayos de Ra ya se asomaban en el horizonte. Una triste sonrisa se formó en sus labios. Aunque no pareciera, Yami seguía recordando el pasado... sobretodo su niñez, si es que se le podía llamar así. No le había dicho nada a Yugi porque no quería preocuparlo.

De pronto, sintió dos brazos rodear su cintura y unos suaves labios besar su cuello.

-Buenos días mi hermoso faraón- habló el chico. -Es temprano aun... por qué te levantaste?- le preguntó. Yami bajó su mirada y se separó de Yugi. -Yami, qué pasa?- preguntó preocupado por las acciones de su compañero.

-No es nada- afirmó Yami. Sin embargo, sus acciones decían otra cosa.

-No mientas Yami. Acaso ya no confías en mi?- preguntó Yugi.

-Por supuesto que confío en ti... es solo que no quiero preocuparte- respondió Yami con sinceridad.

-Me preocupa más verte así- susurró Yugi antes de besar a Yami ligeramente. -Te amo y no me gusta que estés así. Por favor dime que pasa- El faraón suspiró.

-Mi pasado... aun me atormenta Yugi- El joven lo miró con tristeza. -Hay algo que no sabes- comentó Yami.

-Algo que no sé? De qué se trata?- preguntó confundido.

-Yo no soy hijo de reyes- Yugi abrió sus ojos en impresión. -Soy... soy hijo de esclavos...-

Yami, de qué hablas?- preguntó incredulo.

-La reina era estéril, pero ella quería un hijo... y el faraón la complació. Yugi... Atem era mi hermano- afrimó.

-Qué?- fue lo único que pudo decir el chico.

-Atem era el verdadero hijo del faraón, pero el faraónhabía dejado a su madre. Al descubrir que tenía un hijo, el faraón envió soldados a ejecutarlo.Fue muy cruel, no crees?- Yugi estaba sorprendido, por el relato y por la naturalidad con que Yami lo había contado.

-Yami...- Sin embargo no pudo terminar al escuchar la puerta de la habitación abrirse. Del otro lado se encontraba un niño muy parecido a Yami, pero sus ojos eran iguales a los de Yugi.

-Mamá, papá, espero no haberlos interrumpido- Ambos padres sonrieron al escuchar la tierna voz de su hijo.

-Por supuesto que no... ven aquí- le dijo Yami agachándose y extendiendo sus brazos. Toda la tristeza había sido olvidada al ver a su pequeño.

El niño de inmediato corrió hacia los brazos de su padre y lo abrazó fuertemente.

-Estás muy fuerte... ya eres un niño grande- comentó el faraón quien casi había perdido el equilibrio por la fuerza con la que el niño se había arrojado a sus brazos.

-Y tu mamá? No vas a abrazarme también?- preguntó Yugi fingiendo estar lastimado.

-Claro que sí!- exclamó el pequeño mientras abrazaba a Yugi. -Te quiero mamá- le dijo.

-Yo también Atemu- respondió. Mientras tanto, Yami miraba a sus dos tesoros más grandes con una pequeña sonrisa. -"Tengo todo lo que necesito y es más de lo que merezco... es hora de que me olvide del pasado"- pensó.

-Ishizu me dijo que quiere verlos... me dijo que viniera a buscarlos- dijo el niño.

-Te dijo para que?- preguntó Yami. Aun era muy temprano.

-Pues... no, no me dijo- contestó. -"Me dijo que no les dijera nada... es una sorpresa"- pensó el pequeño mientras sonreía inocentemente.

-Bueno, entonces creo que es mejor no hacerla esperar- comentó Yugi. Yami asintió. -"Esto es extraño. Estoy seguro que Ishizu planea algo, esa sonrisa 'inocente' de Atemu no me convence"- pensó el faraón.

-Entonces síganme. Ishizu me dijo que es urgente- afirmó el pequeño mientras se alejaba.

-Estoy seguro que Ishizu planea algo- susurró el faraón. Yugi asintió.

-Lo sé... y Atemu sabe de que se trata, no sabe mentir- respondió Yugi sonriendo. -Creo que eso lo sacó de ti, sabes? Ninguno puede mentir- comentó.

-Sí, como tú digas- le dijo Yami mientras se cruzaba de brazos.

-A veces actúas como un niño, sabes?- afirmó.

-Y tú no solo actúas como uno... también pareces uno- comentó Yami mientras reía.

-Está bien, eso ya no fue gracioso- susurró Yugi con enojo.

-Sabes que solo estaba bromeando- afirmó.

-Por fin llegan- habló Ishizu.

-Para que nos necesitas?- preguntó Yami.

-Necesito que... conozcan a un par de personas- explicó la sacerdotisa mientras empezaba a alejarse. Yami y Yugi, sin otra opción, la siguieron. De pronto, Yugi paró en seco.

-Yugi?- preguntó Yami con preocupación.

-No puede ser- susurró el chico, las lágrimas ya se comenzaban a hacer presentes en sus ojos. -Mamá?- preguntó aun sin creer lo que estaba viendo. Al oír esto, el faraón miró hacia adelante. Una mujer de unos 40 años estaba frente a ellos. Tenía el cabello rubio y hermosos ojos amatista.

-Yugi... no puedo creerlo. Al fin te encontré- susurró la mujer. Al escuchar esto, Yugi se lanzó a sus brazos y empezó a llorar en el pecho de su madre.

-Mamá, te extrañé tanto... no puedo creer que estés aquí- le dijo Yugi con alegría.

-Mi faraón- susurró Ishizu captando la atención de Yami. -Crees que te dejamos fuera?- preguntó. Yami la miró confundido. De pronto, una mujer se acercó. Por alguna extraña razón, era muy parecida a... Yami. -"No puede ser"- pensó Yami.

-Ishizu... quien es ella?- preguntó el faraón.

-Mi abuela, papi... tu mamá- le contestó Atemu. Yami abrió sus ojos en impresión. -"Mi mamá? Pero como...?"- pensó aunque ya sabía muy bien la respuesta. Al levantar su mirada nuevamente, se dio cuenta de que la mujer estaba mirando al piso... como si esperara que alguien le gritara. Lentamente, llevó su mano hasta la mejilla de la mujer, la cual alzó la mirada de inmediato. Las lágrimas empezaron a rodar por el rostro de Yami al ver esos ojos... eran iguales a los suyos.

-Mamá- susurró Yami antes de abrazar a su madre con todas sus fuerzas. -Por qué no habías venido antes?- le preguntó.

-Tenía miedo... miedo de que no me creyeras. De que te diera asco saber que eres hijo de una simple esclava. Tenía miedo de que me rechazaras- susurró la mujer mientras lloraba abrazada a su hijo. Un hijo que creyó haber perdido desde hace años.

-Jamás hubiera pensado eso. Te extrañé tanto... aun sin saber que eras mi madre. Nunca te hubiera rechazado, eres mi madre, no me importa cual sea tu clase social. Yo siempre estaré orgulloso de ti. Yo solo quiero tu cariño, solo eso. No me importa quien seas- le dijo Yami con toda sinceridad. Su madre sonrió y derramó incontables lágrimas de alegría. Jamás creyó volver a ver a su bebé... pero aquí estaba con ella, y así seguiría siendo por mucho tiempo... y luego para toda la eternidad.

-Como odio los finales felices- susurró Bakura mientras abrazaba a Ryou.

-Deja de mentir Kura... estás igual o más feliz que yo- afirmó Ryou. -Te conozco- agregó.

-Eso crees- murmuró.

-Qué dijiste?- le preguntó el joven.

-Nada, olvídalo- respondió Bakura.

-Creo que voy a llorar- dijo Malik.

-No te atrevas- avirtió Marik quien también estaba abrazando a Malik. -Si no estoy seguro que yo también voy a llorar- susurró intentando contener las lágrimas.

-Me alegra todo haya acabado bien- habló Jono.

-A mi también- susurró Seth mientras rodeaba a Jono con sus brazos. -Yami y Yugi se lo merecen- dijo. Jono asintió.

-Por supuesto que sí- respondió el rubio.

Mientras tanto, lejos de ahí, un joven abrazado a su padre miraba la conmovedora escena con una sonrisa. Al fin, el hombre que tanto lo había lastimado estaba a su lado, mostrándole el amor paterno que siempre quiso.

**-FIN-**

----------------------------------------------------------------------

Magi: bueno aquí termina este fic. Espero que les haya gustado, me divertí mucho escribiéndolo. Pero bueno, todo llega a un fin.

Gracias a todos mis reviewers por su apoyo y sugerencias.

Nos vemos

Ja ne!


End file.
